Halfling
by PrepGonePunk95
Summary: Twilight, New Moon, & Eclips never happened. Bella first meets the Cullens but she's no ordinary girl. Something is different about her. Something that baffles the Cullens, and, surprisingly, she doesn't know.
1. 1st Day Of High School

**A/N: Hi peoples! this is my first Twilight fic but I have written 3 Maximum Ride fics. I would like your honest opinion on whether or not you like this and I don't mind flames but be ready to get a very sarcastic comment if you give me one. I reply to all my reviews though so expect a reply even if it was nice. Also, helpful critism and ideas are appreciated and I already have up to chapter 3 written and am writing chappie 4 right now so tell me when you want me to update! I might update any way if I get bored, lol.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 1**

I trudged down the steps of the plane, the light drizzle soaking my hair and clothes but I couldn't feel the cold, only the warm. I could never feel cold or pain. My skin was pale, flawless, and icy cold, I didn't even have to brush my hair because it was so perfect. My eyes were a light brown, almost butterscotch color but darker. My hearing and sight were a lot better than most and I could probably be a genius if I wanted to be. For these reasons everyone in Phoenix hated me, hence me moving to Forks with my dad.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. He walked up to me and shook my hand seeing as neither of us are big for huge reunions or lots of emotions.

"Hey dad," I said, smiling at him.

"Jeeze Bells, you're so cold! Come on, let's get you in the car." I wasn't surprised at this. Mom was used to my skin feeling cold all the time. As she was with me never getting sick or being hungry or sleepy.

Charlie attempted to grab my suit cases but soon gave up the effort with a sigh. I surpressed a laugh and picked my things up, making his eyes grow wide. "Well Bells, you've been working out!" He joked.

"Yea dad and it looks like you need to," I retorted. We both smiled and walked to the rusty red truck he had gotten me a while back for my birthday so I would have something to drive while I was here.

"Home sweet home," I whispered, staring out at the scenery of the only place I'd ever been accepted by the other kids. Well, almost accepted.

* * *

"Bella, wake up! It's your first day of high school!" Charlie called from down stairs. I moaned and stood up, falling over as my feet got tangled in my bed sheets. That's just like me, clumsy Bella falling all over the place.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a simple blue sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans. I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked downstairs slowly so I wouldn't trip and break my ankle. Heading into the kitchen I saw Charlie making eggs on toast, just about the only thing he could cook decently.

"Smells great dad," I commented and he smiled, handing me a plate of the toast and eggs. I dug in gratefully, eating it all swiftly and grabbing my coat, keys, and backpack. "See ya' Bells!" Charlie yelled after me. "Bye dad!"

I hopped in my truck and drove to school, parking in the student parking lot and making my way to the office building.

"Hi," I said to the stubby lady behind the desk, "I'm Isabella Swan." She had curly red hair and black, square framed glasses which she pushed up her nose as she said, "Here's your schedule. You're first class is in building C."

I nodded and walked out of the building, ignoring the voices of gossiping receptionists as they inquired about 'Chief Swans Daughter.'

Walking back out into the rain I found building C. My first class was literacy with Mr. Doham. I gave him my little slip of paper for him to sign and he nodded to a seat next to some boy with greasy blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Mike," the boy said as I sat down. "Bella," I replied with a small smile.

"Oh I know who you are, you're police chief Swans daughter right?"

I nodded my head and looked towards the front of the class. I already knew I was going to hate school here, just like I did in Phoenix. It wasn't because of all the kids hating me, no I could deal with that. It was because I knew all the material already. Whenever a teacher showed me something new I got it immediately, making me able to finish work quickly and have a bunch of time to spare. Time to think. And when I think I think about my life and how _different_ I am.

I copied down the notes on the board and pulled out my book Wuthering Heights. I had already read it about a million times but I had nothing else on hand at the moment so it would have to do. I read for the rest of class seeing as it took a full hour for everyone else to copy down their notes. Once the bell rang though I stood up slowly, gathering my things and being careful so I wouldn't trip. I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be, and it got better everyday, but I'm still a klutz.

I walked out into the hall and out the building door. Next was biology and then lunch. I walked into biology class and got my slip signed by Mr. Englert. "Class," he announced when I walked up to him. I groaned and mentally kicked myself for not waiting until the end of class. "This is Isabella Swan. She's transferred from Phoenix," he stated. I looked down at the floor and went to sit in the seat he indicated. So far no one was sitting beside me and I hoped it would stay that way.

Knowing my luck it wouldn't. A tall boy with pale skin and bronze hair walked through the door. He looked straight at me and smiled, making me positive that if I could I would have blushed. But thankfully I haven't been able to blush since 6th grade.

I let my hair fall over my shoulder when the boy sat down, shielding my face from him and anyone near him. "Hi," I heard him say. I reluctantly brushed my hair back and returned his smile with a small, shy one. "I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

I nodded and his face fell for a second but he soon perked up, or so it seemed. I looked towards the board and saw that we were going to be dissecting a perfect flower today, and apparently the person next to us was our partner.

Mr. Englert passed out the flowers and the utensils and me and Edward got to work. Every once and awhile he would ask about me, like my age and how I liked Phoenix and my mom but other than that it was relatively quiet. It wasn't awkward or anything, more of a comfortable silence. When people are around me they don't _need_ to talk.

Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, rushing out of class as fast as I could without tripping over something (or even my own 2 feet). I stuffed my things in my locker and headed towards the cafeteria. I bought my lunch quickly and scanned the area for a place to sit, but not stopping my slow walk at all so I wouldn't stand out. That was the last thing I wanted, to stand out. Sadly that could never be accomplished.

Finally I made up my mind and decided to eat outside on the benches I saw under the protection of the roof to keep from getting wet. I always liked the sound and smell of rain, it was calming, which is just what I needed on this nerve wracking day.

As I was walking towards the door I heard someone say my name with my oddly strong hearing. My head snapped up and I looked towards the direction where I had heard my name, my gaze zeroing in on a table with 5 kids sitting at it, all with pale skin and butterscotch eyes. My eyes locked with Edwards and he looked slightly startled but I brushed it off, walking out side and sitting down on the bench as I was planning on doing.

The rest of the day was a blur. I had met a couple kids but the only ones I could remember are Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Lauren, and Edward. All of them had seemed nice enough (except Lauren). But Mike had a crush on me and it was getting annoying. I could hold my own books thank you very much.

I drove home and started to cook dinner, leaving it out for Charlie when he got home. There was no home work today so I basically went up and went straight to bed. I was wiped.


	2. Bella Is Half What?

**A/N: Ok, this is for my 2 reviewers since it's 3:44 in the morning and I have nothing else to do, so here's the next chappie and I hope you all like it! Please review! Now I believe that the ending of this chappie and what Bella was half of should have been pretty obvious, but one of you guessed fairy so I'm not so sure anymore. lol**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 2**

I woke up in the morning and yawned, stretching my arms above my head and sliding my covers off of me as far as they would go. I didn't want to get tangled up twice in one week.

I walked over to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. I chose a simple red shirt and a pair of jeans once again slipping on my shoes and rushing down stairs. I skipped breakfast since I wasn't hungry and rushed out the door and into the constant drizzle.

I made it to school in about 15 minutes, stepping out of my car and walking to building C.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Mike's voice say from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him to be polite. "Hi Mike," I said softly.

"Let me take those for you," he offered, reaching out to take my books. I pulled away a bit, not wanting to encourage his crush.

"It's ok Mike," I assured him, "I can hold them." His face fell and we started walking towards our first class.

We had to start reading Shakespeare's Macbeth today and I was done before anyone else once again. I started to wonder if I would ever fit in here. If maybe I could be a normal kid and not the beautiful girl that everyone hated. It's not like I asked to be like this. I've never wanted to stand out. I just want to stand back and be part of the crowd and not the one on stage.

Eventually the bell rang and I stood up to head for biology class.

Luckily Mr. Englert didn't point me out today or anything that would have drawn attention to me. He just let me sit down in my seat in peace.

Edward came in a little late like yesterday, sitting down next to me and flashing me a brilliant smile. I smiled back shyly and looked back towards the front of the class where Mr. Englert was writing something up on the board. I tuned out what he was saying, having already learned everything he was saying back in 8th grade when I first started to be able to understand things immediatly. I let my mind wander for once, not caring if the thoughts were hurtful or uncomfortable.

I soon found myself wondering about the boy next to me. Why was he so surprised when I had heard him say my name? And why was he talking about me in the first place?

I felt my neck hairs prickle and knew someone was watching me. My first instinct was to look at Edward so I did, but it wasn't him watching me, no. It was someone else.

My eyes scanned the room and I soon discovered that it was some guy watching me. What was his name? I had met him yesterday but I couldn't remember his name. Tyler! That's it! His name is Tyler.

Edward stiffened up beside me and the bell rang. He shot out of class like a bullet, moving swiftly and gracefully. I stood up also and gathered up my own things, turning to leave class and almost running into a flustered Tyler.

"Hi Bella! Want to sit with me at lunch today?" He asked, looking at me hopefully. I shook my head no. "No, I don't think I'm going to eat today. I'm not hungry," I told him.

He looked crest fallen as he replied with a simple ok, ducking out of class and looking sullen. I left class also, being one of the last to leave. Walking silently to my locker, ignoring the stares I was receiving and stuffing my things into it.

I walked out of the building and made my way to the cafeteria, walking in and heading for an empty table so I could be left alone. I almost made it to one until I was intercepted by someone.

"Bella," Edwards smooth voice said. I nodded my head and started to walk around him until he said something I wouldn't have guessed in a hundred years. Well, from any other boy I would but from him no.

"Why don't you sit with me and my family at lunch today?" he asked. I looked up, my gaze locking onto his gold eyes as I nodded my head. He smiled and started to walk towards the table with all of the other beautiful pale skinned kids.

He pulled a chair out and gestured for me to sit in it. I complied, looking around and smiling shyly at everyone around us. "Bella this is my family," He said. "This is Alice," he gestured to the black haired, pixie looking girl sitting next to me. She had a huge smile on her face and looked very hyper and nice, smiling a smile that made me automatically smile back.

"Hi Bella!" She said, leaning over and giving me a hug. I was startled at first and she let go, still grinning at me.

"I'm Emmet," The tall muscular one said. He had shaggy brown hair and was pale like all of them, smiling a wide smile and holding his hand out for me to shake. I complied, feeling him squeeze my hand hard so I squeezed his back. His eyes had a playful gleam to them as he laughed, "Well, someone's strong! We'll have to arm wrestle sometime!" I laughed quietly and looked over at the blonde boy sitting next to Alice.

"I'm Jasper," he said calmly. A wave of calm washed through me and I relaxed, almost unwillingly.

"And this is Rosalie," Edward said, gesturing to the beautiful girl with long, wavy golden hair. Her expression remained blank and I nodded, smiling sheepishly at her. I looked at them all again and noticed for the first time their eyes were all the same color, topaz. A deep, rich topaz that gleamed in the light.

"Alice," Edward said in a cautioning voice. She stuck her tongue out at him and I couldn't help but giggle. Until she turned to me that is.

"Hey Bella! Want to go shopping this weekend?" She looked at me pleadingly and I couldn't resist but to say yes.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together softly. I heard Rosalie say something to Emmet that sounded like "I don't like her." My head snapped around to look at her questioningly and she looked flustered for a second. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

I noticed that all of the Cullens were looking at me oddly and looked down at the empty table in front of me. They all started to talk again and I looked up, noticing that Edward was watching me and the others kept sneaking glances my way.

"I have to go," I said suddenly, standing up and pushing my chair in. I walked towards the door and heard Edward whisper my name. I looked back at him before continuing to walk away.

**Edwards POV:**

I looked at the rest of my family who were all watching me. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Alice asked, sounding a bit sad. I shook my head no and saw Rosalie's mouth twitch up into a smile. "Tyler and Mike are following her," I explained. Her smirk immediately turned into a scowl and she returned to look at Emmet.

"Something's different about her," Jasper said suddenly. We all looked at him, waiting for him to explain what he meant.

"She feels out of place, different. She doesn't want to be noticed and she hates school," he continued. I looked at him questioningly as I objected, "She's great in school. She doesn't even have to pay attention. It's like she understands it all right away. She finished our biology assignment yesterday without my help."

"Well she hates school," he said wryly, "Can't you read her mind?"

I shook my head no and they all stared at me incredulously, accept for Alice that is. I glanced over at Alice and could feel the waves of excitement radiating off her. "Alice what do you know?"

"I don't know anything," she lied. I read her thoughts which she had neglected to block and gasped at what she had seen.

"What is it?" Jasper and Emmet asked. I stared at Alice and she growled at me for intruding on her thoughts.

"Bella is half vampire."


	3. Tranquility

**A/N: You know that thing that's called sleep? And how you're supposed to do it at night and it gives you energy? I need someone to explain the consept of that to me because I didn't sleep at all last night, literally. See I was planning on going to bed at like 4 in the morning but I look out my window and the suns up, so i look at my clock and it's 7:43. How the time flies. Well i hope you like this chappie and if I get more reviews I'll post the next chappie because I just finished it and it's 4 pages long on word. lol so I hope you like this chappie!**

**OMG! I JUST WROTE CHAPTER 4 AND THEN ACCIDENTLY ERASER IT! IT WAS 4 AND 1/2 PAGES LONG! NOOOOOOO! So in other words it will take me awhile to get chappie 4 up if you want it because it ook me all night to write that one chapter.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 3**

I headed to my next class, noting that Edward just so happened to be in every single one.

The day passed in a blur, simple worksheets, reading, and pop quizzes I know I aced making everything blend together. Edward tried to talkto me again today but it didn't last long seeing as I had to get to class.

I walked out to my truck, fumbling with my keys as I tried to unlock the door.

"Hey Bella," I heard a velvety voice say, "Would you like a ride home?"

I turned around to face Edward and shook my head, "No thanks."

He nodded and stood there, watching me as I got in and tried to turn my truck on. Sadly it wouldn't start. Edward smirked as he said, "Looks like you don't have much of a choice." I sighed and got out, taking my keys with me and locking the door.

He gestured for me to follow him so I complied. He led me to a shiny silver Volvo, opening the passenger door for me. "Thanks," I mumbled as I crawled in. He nodded and closed the door for me, walking around to the other side. He got in and turned the engine on in one smooth motion, pulling out of the school's parking lot.

I looked out the window, watching as the trees raced by. That's when I realized they were going by _too_ fast. Glancing at the speedometer I gasped. "Edward slow down!" I exclaimed. He chuckled but didn't slow down the car's speed. In fact he speeded up.

"Edward! Are you trying to kill us?"

"Bella calm down," he said softly, patting my clenched hand. I stiffened up and knew he noticed but he continued anyway, "I go this fast everyday."

I nodded but didn't loosen my grip on the seat's edge.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked. He hadn't asked me my address or even what street I lived on. How did he know where he was going?

"My dad is friends with yours. He's the best surgeon in town," he told me. I didn't respond, it seemed logical enough.

We soon arrived at my house. He stopped the car and let me out, walking me to the door, "See you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Edward." I turned around and unlocked the front door, looking over my shoulder to see an empty driveway and no Edward.

I sighed and went inside, pulling some lasagna out of the freezer and sticking it in the oven. It wouldn't be done cooking for about an hour and I wasn't hungry so I went upstairs, plopping down on my bed and pulling out my book Pride and Prejudice.

I don't know how long I had been reading, but eventually Charlie came up to my room. "Get ready for bed Bella, you've been up here for hours."

I nodded my head and grabbed my bag of toiletries and some fleece pajamas, walking out my door and into the hallway as I headed towards the bathroom. I shed off my clothes and turned on the shower, turning the water on hot.

I stepped in, relishing the feeling of scalding water running through my waist length hair. I washed off, rinsing all the dust off of me from today and letting the water relax my muscles.

Once I got out I said good night to Charlie and went to my room, turning off the lights and slipping into bed. I laid there, awaiting for sleep to come and knowing that it wouldn't until 2:00 in the morning like every other night.

I eventually fell asleep, welcoming the comforting darkness that invaded my mind. No dreams come to me during my sleep any more, there was nothing to dream about.

When I woke up I glanced at the clock, grateful it was a Saturday. It was 10:00, time to get up. Crawling out of bed I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a red short sleeve shirt and some khaki pants. I was going to explore Forks today, get out of the house, go into town. Do something other than just sit here and mold. So, pulling my hair back into a pony tail, I ran downstairs, heading out the door and into the rain.

I left my jacket inside, letting myself get wet by the light drizzle that was constantly covering every bit of Forks. I walked along the road so I could avoid puddles and slick grass that threatened to slip me. I walked until I made it to the small Forks town.

There were few shops, all of them smaller than the surrounding houses which were also considerably small.

The people were all in rain slicks, walking along hurriedly as they tried to get out of the endless curtain of freezing rain that I couldn't feel. Some people would stop, shaking their heads at my short sleeved shirt and the absence of my jacket. There wasn't much to see in town. There was a camping equipment store, a grocery store, a hardware store, and a car repair place.

I continued walking, making note of where the grocery store was so I could visit it later.

I reached a long, winding road with equally long, winding drives leading to huge houses. I noticed one in particular, the drive way overgrown with bushes, trees, and wild flowers. I studied all of the colors, the different shades of green and the random pinks and purples. I relished the tranquility of it all.

Sighing, I turned around, not wanting to leave the beautiful, abandoned looking drive but having to.

"Hi!" Alice exclaimed, standing right in front of me. I jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh, uh, hi Alice," I replied, still trying to figure out where she came from, "Uh, where did you come from?"

"Don't be silly Bella! I live here! Come on, you can meet my mom and dad! Edward will be there to!" I nodded, her enthusiasm pulling me in. Why had she mentioned Edward?

She took my hand and led me up the beautiful drive way from before, which led to a beautiful, and huge, white house.


	4. Crazy People!

**A/N: Hey peoples! I changed my pen name to PrepGonePunk95 just so ya' know! I had so much fun writing this chappie and am about to start on the next one! I hope you like it!**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 4**

Alice led me up the porch steps and into the house. As soon as we entered through the door her family came down to greet us. Edward was first, smiling brightly and coming to stand by me. Jasper came down next, nodding his head towards me in acknowledgement and standing near Alice. Emmet and Rosalie were first. Emmet smiled at me but made no move to give me a proper greeting like yesterday. Instead he stood to the side with a scowling Rosalie. Next down the stairs came a beautiful, paled skinned woman with long, flowing caramel colored hair. Behind her was a man who looked to be about in his early 20's. He had short blonde hair and was wearing black wire framed glasses. Un-surpringsly both of them had the distinguishable topaz eyes as the rest of the Cullens.

"Hello!" The woman said, smiling at me warmly, "You must be Bella! We've heard so much about you! Welcome to our home!"

I smiled back. She reminded me so much of Renee, except for the eccentricness. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen," I said politely, "It's very beautiful."

"Thank you dear," she smiled, patting my shoulder gently, "Call me Esme."

I nodded and she stepped back, letting the Man come up to greet me. We shook hands swiftly. "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband and Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's father."

"It's nice to me you both," I smiled.

"Oh it's our pleasure dear! Come on, lets go into the living room." Esme led us all into the living room. I sat on a white leather couch beside Edward and Alice sat in front of me on the white plush carpet, leaning back against my legs. Jasper and Emmett sat on the other end of the couch, Jasper sitting beside Edward.

Rosalie was sitting on a small, elegant white and gold chair in the corner, flipping through some fashion magazine.

Carlisle and Esme sat in a chair at the end of the glass coffee table. Carlisle was perched on the side while Esme was seated comfortably in the soft looking cushions.

"So Bella," Carlisle started, "Why don't you tell us why you came to Forks?"

"Well," I quickly racked my brain for any lies I could tell. I didn't want to tell them that I moved because everyone hated me, causing me to hate my own life. No, it was too depressing and personal. I would tell them something else.

"My mother is getting married to a Novice baseball player so he travels a lot. He's not very good but I didn't want to tie my mother down," I lied. Unfortunately I wasn't very good at lying and Carlisle and Edward raised and eyebrow each at my pathetic excuse.

"What's his name?" Edward asked.

"Phil," I answered automatically. Everything I had said was true but I the intention I gave them was not.

Satisfied with his answer Edward nodded and it was Alice's turn to ask a question.

"So do you like any boys at school yet?" Once again I was grateful that my body seemed to somehow forget how to blush because this was one of those instances I defiantly would have.

Suddenly a wave of calm washed over me, seeming to be coming from Jasper's direction. "I don't know," I answered Alice, "I've only been her 4 days."

Alice's smile grew as she glanced from me to Edward and back again. Did she? Was she gunna'?

I brushed it off as Alice suddenly latched onto my hand, pulling me up the stairs and telling me I she was going to show me her and Edward's rooms.

Once we reached the third floor she pulled me down to the last door on the left. It was painted a tannish gold color and had a white gold door knob. She opened the door, leading me in and smirking as my mouth dropped slightly. It was a room fit for a princess! Literally!

The walls were a yellowish gold, elegant designs printed on the wall paper. There was a gold vanity set in front of a huge bay window with beautiful blue silk curtains. In the corner of the room there was a gold full length mirror to match the vanity set and a large wooden dresser with intricately carved designs on it.

There was a plush chair sitting in the ,idle of the room with a book sitting on it. There was a beautiful white gold chandelier above it, hanging down as the crystals gleamed in the light.

The bed was huge. It had a cream colored bed spread with floral designs on it. Above it was a gold canopy, golden beads hanging off the beautiful silken fabric.

At the foot of the bed was a slender day bed. The fabric was blue velvet, the same color as the curtains. There was a knitted white blanket slung over the back of it.

"Do you like it?" Alice exclaimed, smiling at me expectantly. **(The link to a picture of Alice's room is on my profile)**

"Do I like it?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. She frowned and I hurriedly continued, "Alice this is the most beautiful room I've ever seen!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly before turning around and rushing off down the hall, yelling over her shoulder, "No to Edward's room!"

I ran out after her, Edward keeping pace beside me. Alice turned a corner and when we turned the corner she was no longer there. "Lead the way," I said to Edward, trying to fight back the smile trying to break through my lips.

He led me to a black door, this door's knob was sterling silver, very shiny. I giggled inwardly at that thought as he opened his door, letting me go through like a gentleman.

Alice was already bouncing up and down in the modern looking room. The floor was all white marble, reflecting all of the furniture in the room. There was a fichus in the corner of the room in a round, white pot. Beside it was the bed. The bed frame was made entirely of metal and the bed spread was black with a single white strip running through the middle. The pillows matched the bed spread perfectly.

On either side of the bed were small, white nightstands with black drawers in them. The one on the left had a sleek, silver stereo on it while the one on the right had some white orchards in a square white vase. The bed was pushed up against a huge glass wall over looking the back yard and the stream that ran through the forest behind it. There was a black and gray painting above the bed also, it was of a girl and a boy. My mouth was hanging open again and I quickly closed it.** (I also have the link to a picture of Edward's room on my profile) **

I heard Slice giggle as she said, "You like it! Now on to your room!"

"My room?" I asked, yanking my hand out of hers. She looked down at her hand for a moment, looking confused, before looking back up at me and smiling.

"You promise to go shopping!" She reminded me, "So I called your dad and told him you were staying the night!" She grinned, grabbing my hand again and pulling me right across the hall from Edwards room. This door was pure white with a crystal door knob which scared me. This door didn't give me any idea about the room on the other side of it.

Alice walked around me and cupped her hands around my eyes, blocking my vision. "It's going to be a surprise!" She said happily. There was no point in arguing so I just went along with it.

I heard the door click open and Alice led me blindly into the room. She stopped suddenly and removed her hands. "TADA!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the broad room.

The walls were a tannish, antique cream color, going with the white marble tiles. There was a tan ornamental rug in the center of the room and a white and cream colored vanity set a little bigger than Alice's. There was a wardrobe to match it to.

The bed was all white with Corinthian columns as the bed posts. White iron connected each column, twisting in elegant patterns. The bed spread and pillows were white also.

The bed had 2 nightstands on either side, both identical in their antique cream color and they both held identical tan lamps. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it's antique gold going with the whole room. The bed was pushed up to a large window, over looking the front yard like Alice's room. She could see the colorful wild flowers from here. **(Of course I have a link to the picture of Bella's room on my profile.)**

"Do you like it? It was picked out specially! Just for you Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice I… It's… It's just too much," I managed to croak out, "How much did it cost?"

"Oh that doesn't matter!" She said, telling me it cost _a lot,_ "So, do you want to go shopping tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I answered automatically. She nodded, satisfied with this. "It gives me more time to think of what to buy you!" She squealed, running off down the hall and into your room. I groaned and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"I hate shopping," I explained. He chuckled and said, "She's just so excited to have a new shopping buddy." I scowled at him and he laughed some more.

"Hey Edward," I said, looking over at him as a thought struck me, "I never brought any clothes or anything. How am I supposed to stay here? I don't even have money for shopping."

"Alice already brought all your stuff over, and as for money, knowing Alice you wouldn't need it anyway." With that he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I listened to his almost silent footsteps walk across the hall. I heard a slight creak as he opened the door and another as he clicked it softly closed.

I sighed flopping down on my very soft temporary bed. There was another door in the room and I walked over to it, opening the door only to find a huge bathroom. There was a long mirror with a single sink under it, embedded in the tan marble. The walls were a goldish tan, and there was a tan chair by the counter.

The bathtub was a Jacuzzi tub with small gold curtains above it and a window behind it over looking the forest. It was so pretty. Why did they spend all this money on me? Why did they care enough to do that?

I pondered these questions as I looked through the room. Not finding anything of much interest except it's beauty. I went and sat back down on the bed, staring out the window at the beautiful flowers.

"Bella hon', why don't you go to bed?" Esme suggested, poking her head through my door. I nodded and smiled at her, getting up and going to the cream colored wardrobe. She closed the door and I pulled out my black silk pajamas I never wore. Alice must have liked them.

I slipped them on and crawled into bed after turning out the light. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get to sleep until 2 in the morning like every other night.

I closed my eyes, slowing down my breathing and willing my heart beat to slow to down, creating the impression that I'm asleep. I had perfected this about a year ago when Renee started insisting I go to sleep earlier and would check on me every once in a while during the night.

Soon I heard soft voices from the room across the hall. I listened intently, determined to hear what Edward and… Alice, I figured out, were saying.

"Alice," Edward hissed, "What did you see?"

"Just that she was a Halfling. I don't know how she became one! She just is!" Alice hissed back. What's a Halfling? Are they talking about me? I listened even more closely at that thought and sure enough they were.

"How could Bella have become a Halfling huh? Maybe what you saw is wrong."

"Yes Edward that and a little girl is going to crawl out of the TV and kill you in 9 days," Alice's whispered, Her voice dripping with sarcasm, "When have I ever been wrong?"

Edward was silent, obviously stumped by this idea. "I don't know Alice. All I know is that Bella isn't normal and that you saw something that has to do with her being half vampire. I want to know what you saw," Edward growled. My breath hitched. Halfling? Half Vampire? Me? These people were crazy.

I stood up slowly, crawling to the dash board of the big bed and leaning down to unlatch the window behind it. It clicked softly and I paused, making sure Edward and Alice hadn't heard. Luckily they didn't, they were too caught up in their argument to notice.

I stuck one leg out the window, soon followed by the other so I was sitting on the window sill. I took a deep breath and jumped, letting myself fall. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment I would hit the ground. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, and I could get away.

Suddenly 2 strong arms pulled me up, cradling me like a baby and pulling me back through the window.


	5. Climbing Out the Window

**A/N:** **HAHA! You all thought it was Edward who caught her! lol, nope! it wasn't!**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 5**

"Emmett put me down!" I hissed quietly so Edward and Alice wouldn't hear. He chuckled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Why were you trying to sneak out the window?"

"Because your brother and sister are crazy!" I hissed, "They think I'm half vampire!"

"They told you that," he looked dumbfounded, like he was surprised that I knew this.

"Well, no," I said,"I was kind of pretending to be asleep and they started talking about it." Emmett's booming laugh sounded throughout the house, making me give up all hope of escaping tonight. "I like your style Bella," he said, "But I think you need to talk to my father."

I sighed and let him lead me to Carlisle's study. He knocked on the door and I heard a faint "come in," from the inside. He opened the door and I stepped into a room full of paintings and books.

"What is it Bella?"

"Bella heard Alice and Edward talking," Emmett answered for me. Carlisle nodded and Emmett walked out the door. He gestured for me to sit down and I complied, sliding into one of the brown leather chairs.

"What exactly did you hear them talking about Bella?"

"They're crazy! They think I'm half vampire!" I exclaimed. He sat there calmly and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Go away Jasper!" I shouted at the door. When I turned around Carlisle was looking smugly at me.

"How did you know that was Jasper?" He asked, trying to control the smirk slowly growing on his face. "I heard his footsteps. They're too heavy to be a girl's or Edward's, and they're too light to be Emmett's," I explained.

He finally smirked and started to speak. "Bella, me and my family are all vampires. We have been alive for centuries. Now you may not believe us but there are ways we can prove it," he said calmly. I stood, preparing to make a mad dash for the window or something when I felt someone's fingers intertwine with mine.

"Oh no you don't," Edward whispered in my ear. I growled at him, surprising myself by doing so.

The rest of the Cullens filed in, filling up every inch of the small office and leaving the 2 chairs open for me and Edward. He started to pull me towards the chair but I stood still, too stubborn to listen. He sighed and strode over, picking me up in one swift movement and plopping me down in the chair. He kept his hand clasped onto mine incase I tried to run. I knew better than to try and tear his grip from my hand, I'd probably dislocate my shoulder trying.

"Bella, we were all turned into vampires, but we live off of animal blood. We're vegetarians if you'd like," Carlisle continued, "That is why we can move so fast. Are so strong. We knew you were half a vampire because of a vision Alice had. See, few of us have powers. Alice has visions, Jasper controls emotions, and Edward can read minds." I gasped, narrowing my eyes at Edward. "Don't worry he can't read your's," Carlisle assured me. I nodded my head and he continued, "Bella, something happened to you to make you half vampire, and we need to find out what that incident was."

I looked down, realizing for the first time that Edward was stroking my hand with his thumb in an attempt to keep me calm. I willed my heart beat to slow as much as it could, making my whole body relax. Edward seemed to notice and looked up at me, his gaze locking with mine.

Suddenly a wave of thoughts and emotions hit me. This has happened before, but it's very rare. Maybe once or twice.

The feelings and thoughts overwhelmed me, making me gasp as I felt worry, fear, excitement, calmness, sympathy, hate, and… Love? I've never felt that one before.

The array of thoughts were whizzing by too fast for me to catch them so I just ignored them, letting them slip past until they had faded away all together. The emotions subsided and I could see everything in front of me again, showing me that everyone was watching me.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a worried voice. Both of his hands were holding mine now as he searched my face for some explanation of what just happened.

"I'm fine," I assured him. He looked at me, unconvinced before looking back at jasper who shook his head no.

"Jasper just felt everything you went through Bella," he told me, "so what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel a rush of emotions and hear a bunch of thoughts that aren't my own and then it all goes away and I'm fine." The Cullens stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a totally serious voice, "We think you may have developed powers."


	6. Heart Beats

**A/N: oooooo. this chappie is really romantic and is... well just read it. **

**NEWS FLASH: I will not be updating tomorrow since it is thanksgiving.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 6**

"P-powers?" I stuttered. Carlisle nodded once and I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten just a bit. It was oddly comforting.

"What you just felt were everyone's emotions in this room. What you just heard was all of our thoughts," He continued. I stared at him in disbelief. I have powers?

"Why can't I control it? It comes only when I'm stressed," Edward's hand tightened again as soon as he heard that, "Which has only been once or twice before."

"You have to train dear," Esme said kindly, "Alice, Edward, and Jasper all had to train to develop their powers."

"And from what we can tell your powers are strong, even if you're only half vampire," Carlisle finished for her.

"Ok. One last question. How did I become _half_ vampire?"

"Have you ever been bitten?" Jasper asked, looking me in the eye. I shook my head no, "I've been this way for as long as I can remember."

"I don't know Bella but we'll figure something out." With that Carlisle dismissed us all. I let Alice lead me back to my beautiful room, plopping down on the bed and burying myself in the mountain of pillows.

"So Bella! Ready for our shopping trip tomorrow?"

I groaned and looked up to see Alice with a mocking expression on her face. "I'm just joking silly, I'll go shopping and you can stay here." I nodded, laying back down and drifting into a deep, once again, dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start, having felt something brush against my cheek. :Peering around my room I caught a glimpse of something very pale, almost white, in the corner. It was hidden by the shadows, not moving.

"I see you so you can come out now," I whispered softly, knowing whoever it was would be able to hear it if it was a vampire. Edward stepped out of the shadows, looking down at the ground and mumbling sorry.

"It's alright Edward," I assured him," you just startled me."

"You're a light sleeper," he stated. I nodded my head and explained, "I haven't dreamed in years. Dreams are what anchor you into your sleep, without them you're just waiting to wake up."

He nodded his head in understanding and walked to the door, "Good night Bella."

"Wait," I said. He turned around and I continued, "I'll never get back to sleep now. What's everyone else doing? I know they're awake."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it."

"Well Emmett and Jasper are playing video games and Rosalie and Alice are planning tomorrow's shopping trip. Esme and Carlisle are going over possible explanations for how you became a Halfling.

I nodded, "And what about you?"

"Me? I was going to-" He cut off, looking down and letting me guess what he was going to say. I'm guessing 'watch me sleep?'

"Wanna' watch a movie?" I asked. He nodded, grateful for the change of topic. We walked downstairs and popped in the movie The Princess Bride into the DVD player. I sat down on the white leather couch, shifting around until I was comfortable.

Edward sat down beside me just barley far enough away so we weren't touching. The movie came on and we sat in silence as we watched.

Suddenly I heard a slight shifting from behind us. I knew Edward had heard it to but he pretended that he didn't. I turned around slightly and stifled a gasp when I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme sitting on the steps watching us. I turned back around and started to ignore the movie, focusing on reading their thoughts as much as I could.

I began to catch snippets of their thoughts, but not full sentences so it was hard to understand.

_Just like… Vision… Love…_ I recognized this voice as Alice's and began to wonder what vision she was talking about. I focused on her more, trying to decipher her thoughts.

_Come on Edward_, she thought sternly, _hold her hand._ Suddenly Edward took hold of my hand, holding it gently. I knew he was listening to Alice's thoughts and immediately I turned around to look at her. She looked at me in surprise before smiling and running up the stairs. Esme, Jasper, and Emmett followed her, each trying to hold back the quiet laughs that were slipping through their pursed lips.

Looking back at Edward I noticed he was watching me and became very aware of his thumb rubbing across the back of my hand. Blushing I looked back at the TV, trying to concentrate on the screen. Finally I gave up and just stared blankly at it, spending the rest of the movie trying to control my heart beat.

Once the movie was over I sprung up from the couch, needing to get outside. "I'm going for a walk," I told Edward. He looked hesitant in letting me go at first.

"If I try to run Alice will see it right? So no problem," He nodded and I ran out the front door and into the forest. I wasn't going to run away, but I did need to get away from their house for a while. I couldn't stay there much longer when they all knew something I didn't. I knew they did. Alice had thought something about a vision. And it had to do with me.

I ran until I couldn't any longer, dropping down and laying on my back in a pretty meadow. There were wildflowers all over the place and a ring of trees surrounding the clearing. The grass was a lush green color and the flowers were all pink, purple, blue, and white.

I felt another presence enter the meadow and looked around. I couldn't see any one but knew they could see me. They were hidden.

I laid back down, acting like nothing had happened and waited for the footsteps I knew would come. As soon as I heard them I shot up and saw Edward staring at me in surprise. Smirking I laid back down.

"Bella," he said politely.

"Edward."

He took that as his invitation and laid down beside me. The rain drizzled down on tops of us, soaking our clothes with a wet coldness neither of us could feel. Normally I would hate that I was getting so wet but at the moment I didn't care.

Edward took hold of my hand again and I felt a small surge of happiness go through me. My heart sped up before I could control it and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile. He chuckled and said in his smooth, velvety voice, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

I could almost feel my cheeks heat up and started to control my heart beat, slowing it down until it couldn't go any slower. Edward sighed ands I looked over at him as he brushed some hair behind my ear. He leaned in and kissed me swiftly on my nose, making my heart beat speed up once again.

Edward laughed his smooth laugh again and stood up, "Bella, we should be heading back. You have to go home tonight."

I nodded and he scooped me into his arms, running back towards his house.


	7. Bye Edward

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! I hope you like it!**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 7**

As soon as Edward put me down I rushed up to the room the Cullen's had given me, realizing I was still in my pajamas.

Rushing through the door I saw Alice sitting on my bed, practically bouncing off the walls because she was so hyper. "Bella!" She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me, "Come on! You get to wear one of the outfits I bought you today!" I nodded and let her lead me to the bathroom. She shoved a bundle of clothes into my hands and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I set the clothes on the counter and looked at them. There was pearl button cardigan sweater and a white, lace trim tank top. The sweater was a deep, blue that look nice against my pale skin. There was a dark wash denim mini skirt to go with it.

I sighed, stripping off my pajamas and putting on the new clothes Alice had bought me. I examined myself in the mirror. I was surprised to admit that it looked nice on me. The colors made my pale skin seem to glow and complemented my dark brown hair.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and stepped out of the bathroom. Immediately Alice was standing in front of me, holding out a pair of black, strappy, lace up cork wedge heels. The think leather straps hung loosely down the side of the shoes as I took in how high the sandals were. About 2 and ½ inches.

"Alice! You can't possibly expect me to wear those!" I exclaimed, imagining how embarrassed I would be from tripping repeatedly over my own 2 feet.

"Of course I do Bella! Now put them on!"

"Alice, I'll fall!" I protested, backing into the bathroom as she walked towards me. "Bella put the shoes on."

"Fine," I mumbled, sighing as she handed me the shoes. I sat down in the golden chair and slipped my right foot into the sandal, wrapping the thin, black straps up my ankle and tying them in the back.

I did the same with my left foot and stood up, wobbling a bit on the high heels. Alice giggled and showed me how to walk in them. Once we were sure I could survive we exited the bathroom. I gathered up my belongings and allowed her to lead me out into the hallway and down the stairs.

The rest of her family was waiting to say their goodbyes (all except Rosalie that is). They smiled when they saw me and I surprised myself by gracefully not tripping down the stairs.

I hugged Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett who said right before he released me from his bear hug, "Sorry we never go to arm wrestle."

I laughed, "Maybe next time Emmett." He laughed to and I turned towards Edward and noticed for the first time that he was holding his car keys. Dang, that meant I didn't get to talk to Alice about her vision.

"Bye Bella!" Alice chirped excitedly, "See you at school!" I nodded and gave her a hug to.

"Ready?" Edward asked me. I nodded and he led me outside to his shiny silver Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I slipped in, this time not surprised by him suddenly appearing beside me.

He started the car and backed out of the garage, taking off at his annoyingly fast speed.

He turned the radio on, flipping through the channels and finally deciding on Linkin Park's Breaking The Habit. I looked out the window, remembering everything that had passed between me and Edward at the meadow. Alice knows something about it, I just know she does.

"We're here," Edward said smoothly. I nodded and started to get out of the car before he took my hand and pulled me back a bit. "Edward," I whined, "I have to go inside. Charlie's coming."

I could very faintly hear Charlie's footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew Edward could hear them even better, but still, he gave me a light kiss on my mouth, his breath mingling with mine and swirling around my head in sweet puffs. I felt dazed so Edward chuckled and ran around to the side of my door, pulling me up and escorting me to the front door.

"Bella! You're back!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing the front door wide open and looking directly at Edward, "Who's this?"

"This is Alice's brother, Edward, he gave me a ride home because Alice promised she'd help her mom around the house," I lied. I silently prayed he would fall for it because, frankly, I'm a terrible lier.

"Oh, alright. Did you have fun?"

"Yea," I said easily because I _did_ have fun, "Um Dad, can you let me in now?"

"Oh, right. Well good bye Edward," he said, making it clear he couldn't come in.

"Bye Edward," I said, turning around and giving him a shy wave, "Thanks for driving me."

"Any time," Edward replied, trotting down the porch steps gracefully and getting into his car.


	8. Jacob Black

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! Sorry for not posting yesterday I kind of forgot to post this chappie.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 8**

I woke up and gasped as I glanced at my clock. I'd over slept! I'm going to be late for school! Crap! I dashed out of bed, tripping over my sheets in the process and hitting my head on my desk.

"Ooow," I muttered, reaching up to feel some blood trickling down my head. I heard Charlie coming up stairs and quickly wiped the blood off with my pajama sleeve.

"Bella, you all right?" Charlie asked, cracking the door open a bit. I turned my head to where he couldn't see the blood and ignored his question, "Why didn't you wake me? I'm late for school." Charlie laughed and I looked at him like he was crazy which only made him laugh more.

"Bella you're off school today. Some friends are coming over soon so get dressed." I nodded as Charlie left, closing the door behind him.

"Bella, you ok?" I jumped and turned around to find a chuckling Edward sitting beside me.

"Jeeze Edward, scare me to death will you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding." I sighed as he stated this. Obviously I was bleeding, any one could see that.

"I'm fine Edward. And why are you here? Get out," I stood up and looked at him expectantly. He had an amused look in his eyes and smiled as he stood up and was gone a second later.

I sighed again and closed my blinds before walking over to my closet and pulling out a simple outfit that consisted of a blue silk, long sleeved V-neck shirt and some designer, dark wash jeans that Alice had bought me. I threw my hair up into a quick pony tail and walked down stairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps I saw Billy and Jacob Black sitting on the couch talking with Charlie. Jacob was always the person I would hang out with when ever I visited for the summers. He lived down in La Push with his dad Billy who was in a wheel chair.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, running over to him and embracing him in a hug, he was burning up. He stiffened up and I pulled away quickly, hoping I hadn't offended him.

"Wow," I said, looking him up and down, "You've gotten big." Jacob was 6 feet tall and all muscle now. His black hair contrasting against his russet skin and hanging in a pony tail.

"Hi Billy!" I said, waving to Charlie's long time friend and Jacob's dad.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"You to!"

"Bella," Charlie said, "Why don't you a Jacob go catch up upstairs?" I nodded and took Jacob's hand, leading him upstairs to my room.

As soon as we got inside Jacob's expression changed to a scowl. He glared at me and I backed away from him since he looked so menacing.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"No Bella I'm not ok! You're one of them aren't you?" I stared at him in surprise, not understand what he was talking about.

"I'm one of who? Jake what are you talking about?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about Bella!" He started to shake and doubled over, clutching his head.

"Jacob!" I heard Billy yell from downstairs, "Are you all right?"

"Fine dad!" He chocked out although he was obviously lying. "Bella, why? Why did you become one of them?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly Edward was in the room, standing between me and Jacob. "Watch yourself dog," he spat with contempt, "You don't want to hurt any body."

"What is going on here? Some one tell me now!" I demanded from them. They both looked up, surprised at my tone of voice I guess.

"You're a freaking vampire Bella! Don't you know?" Jacob shouted at me, his shaking had lessened to where it was almost shivers but I knew he couldn't be cold because of how hot his skin was.

"She knows nothing Jacob. She's a Halfling," Edward said calmly, his voice soft so no one downstairs could hear.

"Half…" Jacob repeated the word like he couldn't believe it and I nodded, "but how?"

"We don't know," Edward answered him. Jacob furrowed his eyebrow at me before his face once again turned into a glare, "I'm sorry Bella. But I can't be friends with you any more." With that he rushed down stairs and said something to Charlie and Billy about not feeling good. I soon heard the faint whir of his car starting up after he promised to come get Billy when he was ready.

I crumpled to the floor and Edward caught me in his cold arms. "Jake," I whispered before turning to Edward, "What was he talking about? What don't I know?"

Edward sighed and said, "You'll have to talk to Carlisle. Wait here." And with that Edward was gone also.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call from downstairs, "Edward and Alice are here! They want to know if you'll come over to visit!"

"Coming!" I shouted back, rushing downstairs and barley noting the look of dislike on Billy Black's face.


	9. Explanations

**A/N: Here's the next chappie and I'm sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 9**

I dashed to Edward's car after saying good bye, sliding into the passanger's seat and glaring holes through Alice and Edward's heads.

"What don't I know?"

"Jacob and a lot of the guys down at La Push are werewolves. Werewolves hate vampires," Alice said very matter-of-factly, unfazed by my glare.

"Jacob was in love with you," Edward added with a low growl. That's it, I couldn't wait any more.

"Damn it Alice tell me what you saw that I don't know about!" I shouted at her. They both looked at me in bewilderment as Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Tell me or I will read your minds," I threatened in a dark voice.

"You've learned to control your powers!" Alice exclaimed gleefully.

"Don't change the subject," I warned her. I wanted to know what she saw about me _now._

She sighed, "Fine. I saw that you and Edward would fall in love and get engaged and you would turn into a full vampire."

"What?! And you thought I didn't deserve to know this!" I shouted. Alice gave me puppy dog eyes while Edward just stared at me in disbelief. I growled once and jumped out of the car, running as fast as I possibly could which is faster than a human thanks to my vampire side. But still not fast enough.

"Bella calm down please," Edward's velvety voice said from beside me. I felt him grab a hold of my hand and growled at him. He flinched but his grip on my hand tightened until I couldn't move my fingers. I stopped running and so did Edward.

"Bella why are you so mad?" He asked me. I shot him and glare as I snarled, "Because you all are controlling my future without my permission!"

"Now we're not Bella!" I heard Alice exclaimed form beside Edward. She had a hurt look on her face.

"Yes you are! Think about it! If you hadn't have had that vision and hadn't told Edward mentally to hold my hand we wouldn't have gone on a date. If we hadn't have gone on a date we wouldn't have kissed. If we hadn't have kissed then I may not have realized that I liked Edward. If that hadn't have happened and if he hadn't made the first move then no we wouldn't have fallen in love!" Alice and Edward gaped at my explanation when suddenly Alice perked up and was jumping up and down and squealing with delight.

"What now Alice?" I asked, suddenly exhausted.

"You said _wouldn't_, meaning you already love him!" I sighed as Edward's perfect lips turned into a crooked grin, taking my breath away as much as I didn't want to admit it at the moment.

"So you love me huh?" He asked in a playful tone. I glared at him and suddenly he was on his hands and knees gasping for air. I fell to my knees, ignoring the sharp pain as I Pulled Edward into my arms. He was still gasping for air.

"Alice what's wrong?" I shouted, fear tearing at me from the inside, "What's happening to him?"

Alice stared at Edward in horror and immediately dove at me, pulling Edward out of my arms and laying him flat on his back. Edward caught his breath and I felt tears well up in my eyes as I wondered what I had done.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper. He looked up at me, his gaze made up of pure love and fear. But I realized it wasn't fear for his self but for me. A single tear slid down my cheek before I blacked out.

I woke up and looked around. I was laying in my bed at the Cullen's house. "Bella?" I heard Edward ask from beside me. I jumped and looked over to see him laying on my bed beside me, watching me intently.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern clouding every other emotion in his voice. I nodded nad he sighed in relief, pulling me into his arms, "You gave us a scare."

"Are you ok?" I whispered into Edward's chest. He pulled away to look me in the eye before answering, "Yes."

"What did I do to you?"

"Bella," Edward started, "Carlisle thinks that you're slowly turning into a full fledged vampire. And you're special Bella."

"Special?"

"Yes. Every day your eyes get darker, turning bluer. Your powers are stronger than we estimated and you're becoming more powerful day by day."

I stared at him in disbelief and shot up from the bed, rushing over to the mirror. Sure enough my eyes were a dark blue-violet. I gaped as I took in the rest of my reflection. My body was more toned and paler than usual. My nails looked like they had been neatly manicured. My hair cascaded down to my waist in silky brown waves. My clothes fit my body perfectly, clinging to my subtle curves in a way they never have before.

I felt Edward slip his arms around my waist as he tried to reassure me but I only had one thought on my mind. "I want to talk to Carlisle."

Edward nodded and led me out the door and down the hall to Carlisle's office. He rapped on the door lightly 3 times before entering in response to some un-heard thought.

"Bella, I understand you want to know what you are," he said knowingly. I nodded, understanding that me and Edward had been talking loud enough for an entire house of vampires to hear.

"Well, there is a story passed from coven to coven of a special girl, half vampire and half human but changing more everyday, and extraordinary girl. This girl became the way she was because her mother was bitten while she was pregnant with her. While the mother was passed out a vegetarian vampire from the Denali coven who had been passing through sucked the venom out of her. Enough venom entered into the babies system for it to remain half vampire half human. Everyday a little more of the change would occur and soon people began to believe she would unite all the covens and be the queen. Bella, that girl is you."

I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth not working as I tried to choke out something to say. Anything to say. I saw Jasper enter the room out of the corner of my eye and a calmness consumed me. Jasper left just as briefly as he had come but the calmness remained with me.

"And my powers?"

"I've studied what we know you can do so far and have come up with a theory. I think your powers have to do with people Bella. You can read minds, control minds, fell and control emotions, steal other vampire's powers, and take the strength and life of anyone around you. I'm sure there are more, but those are what I've figured out."

"And what did I do to Edward," I glanced at the clock, "Yesterday?"

"I think you were stealing his strength," he answered with some uncertainty.

"But then why did she pass out afterwards?" Edward asked, his gaze not straying from me.

"That was the first time she'd done something like that. She may have lost more energy than she had taken."

I nodded and then remembered to ask, "Why are my eyes turning blue?"

"Since you're 'special' Bella your enormous amount of powers can have side effects. Since your powers mostly have to do with people you should be able to change your appearance to make you fit in with a crowd of some sort. Blue eyes are common among the human race and we are the only vampires in Forks. You're body is like a chameleon Bella, changing to keep it's self hidden," he said. I glanced with Edward and read his mind more easily than I had last time. _She's perfect for them. They will come for her,_ he thought. A feral growl ripped from, his throat and his head turned to Carlisle.

"What about the Volturi?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked at him and responded gravely, "They _will_ come for her, but Bella has even more powers than we can imagine. We just have to train her and wait for when they do."


	10. They'll Take Her

**A/N: This is kind of short but it has a lot of fluffyness in it between Edward and Bella.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 10**

I watched as Edward paced around his room. He had carried me in here in a whirl wind of speed after him and Carlisle had talked about the _Volturi_, who ever they were.

I was sitting on his bed when I finally couldn't take it any more. "Edward," I whispered carefully, not wanting to agitate him further, "Who are the Volturi?"

"They're the head of the vampires, sort of the monarchs," he explained, "They make sure our secret stays hidden and that no human knows of our existence," he paused, glancing at me before continuing his pacing, "They feed off humans and try to persuade all gifted vampires to join their guard." I looked at him questioningly so he explained, "The Guard are their servants. They go on missions to kill vampires who threaten to reveal our secret. They are the ones who enforce the rules made by the monarchs."

I nodded and remembered to ask, "Well what would they want with me?" Edward turned to look at, the expression on his face asking if I was crazy.

"Did you not listen to a word Carlisle said?" He practically shouted, "Yiu're supposed to be a queen Bella! A vampiress! You're stronger than any other vampire I've met and you're still half human!" I flinched from his tone and immediately he regretted yelling, "Bella I'm sorry. I'm just so… Frustraited." He sighed and sat down beside me, pulling me into a hug.

"Edward!" Alice shouted frantically, barging into his room. Her face was contorted with anger and ear and her eyes said that she was frantic. Jasper slipped inside after her and she calmed down but turned to him and snapped, "Jasper I want to be afraid! Give my emotions back! They help me reason." He nodded and her anger and fear returned. I could feel it radiating off of her in waves and could feel it affecting me. I willed her to calm down, trying to tap into my empathic powers when she snapped again.

"Jasper! Give them back!"

"I didn't do it!" He exclaimed. Alice's glare turned to me and she asked, "Did you do it?"

"Sorry," I apologized, shrinking away from her glare, "It was making _me_ scared for no reason."

"I'm sorry Bella!" She exclaimed, rushing over and pulling me into a hug. Edward sighed and looked at her, waiting for her to tell us what was going on.

"Ok, I saw the Volturi coming for Bella. And they take her Edward. They take her with them."

"What?!" Edward shouted. He rushed up and was standing right in front of Alice. She glared at him and his expression said he was sorry but he didn't back down.

"We know they're coming Edward, we can stop them," Alice assured him. He nodded and she smiled again, "Now take Bella home so she can go to school in the morning."

Edward sighed but nodded his head, scooping me into his arms and rushing out the door. I was in his car 5 seconds later and he was beside me, the engine already turned on. He backed out of the driveway, driving his normal, crazy speed. My hands gripped the leather of the seat as I watched the trees rush by in shapeless blurs, making me feel sick to my stomach.

Suddenly it all stopped, the car included. We were in front of my house and Edward was unclenching my hands from the seat gently. He pulled me up and escorted me to the door. I pulled my key out and unlocked, saying goodnight to Edward and rushing inside.

"I'm home!" I called to Charlie.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun?" He asked, his head popping in from the kitchen. "Yea. I'm going to bed, I'm tired," I lied. I was getting better at lying thank god.

"'Kay, night Bells." I waved goodnight to him and headed upstairs, taking a quick shower before running a brush through my hair and changing into my pajamas. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and walked into my room. I turned the lights off and slipped into bed, staring at my ceiling as I waited for sleep to over come me as usual.

I traced patterns on the ceiling and finally got bored, turning my attention to the darkness outside my window. I could make out the tree that was standing outside my window, it's leaves bending and swaying gracefully in the light drizzle and the accompanying wind.

I slipped into a light sleep, still able to hear everything going on around me. It was like I wasn't really sleeping, just lying with my eyes closed.

I heard my window give a whining creak and opened my eyes, resisting the urge to shoot out of my bed. I peered out of my almost closed eyelids around my room and saw Edward sitting in a rocking chair beside my bed. I made sure my heartbeat stayed slow and controlled my breathing to where I was almost taking no breaths at all. Edward sat there and watched me 'sleep.'

Why was he here? What did he want? Did he know I was awake? I pondered these question and then got an idea.

I concentrated as much as I could on reading his thoughts, suppressing a giggle once I heard them._ She's more beautiful than she knows. I wish I could just hold her._ I suppressed another giggle and imagined him getting up and laying on my bed, pulling me into his arms and cradling me gently. Before I could think any more about it he was, my head resting against his chest. I opened my eyes fully and peered up at him, smirking when I saw his bewildered expression.

"How did you-"

I cut him off, answering his question before he could finish it, "Apparently I have the power of imagination to." He smiled and said in a slightly mocking tone, "Now why would you imagine that?"

"Because you were thinking it," I replied, my own smirk once again playing across my lips. His eyes widened and I giggled, "I've been training myself."

"Well you've gotten good."

"Thank you."

"Now go to sleep love, you have school tomorrow." My mouth fell open as I stared at him in surprise. He furrowed his eye brow and asked in a worried tone, "What is it Bella?"

"You…" I trailed off, my surprise now affecting Edward. He shifted uncomfortably and I giggled before finishing, "You called me love."

He raised his eyebrow again and chuckled, smiling his crooked grin at me while kissing my forehead gently. "Bella you already know I love you, I'm just waiting for you to love me back."

I smiled up at him and replied in a whisper he would just barley be able to hear, "I love you to."


	11. Trust

**A/N: Next chappie!**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 11**

I woke up and shifted slightly, noticing that someone's arm was wrapped around my waist. Looking up I smiled, Edward's eyes gleaming as he smiled back.

"Edward," I said disapprovingly, "Your eyes are black."

"So are yours love."

"Yes but I don't drink blood," I paused, smiling before adding, "Yet."

Edward sighed, looking up at the ceiling before looking back down at me, "Bella, are you happy about your soul becoming damned? At least you have a chance right now."

"Edward I'm already changing everyday, it can't be helped. And my eyes are only black because yours are. Get me with your family and they'll be gold. Stick me outside and they'll be blue. I can't control it."

"Well you'll be able to soon. Trust me." I nodded and stood up, crawling out of his arms.

"I need a human moment," I told him. He chuckled and nodded his head. I ran back to my room and into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and turning the shower up to as hot as it would go.

I gasped as I stepped in, the scalding hot water hitting my skin and making it turn pink. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, rinsing it out and washing my body just as quickly.

I stepped out of the shower, a rush of air clashing with my wet skin. It should have made me feel cold but it didn't.

I dried off, running a brush through my hair and throwing it up into a pony before getting dressed. I stepped out of my bathroom and into my bedroom where Edward was sitting against my head board, waiting expectantly on my bed.

"Bella you need to eat breakfast and go to school. I'll drive you today."

"I'm not hungry," I told him, sitting down in his lap and leaning against his chest. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me there.

"Bella you haven't eaten in 3 days," he said disapprovingly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright but you're eating at lunch."

"Yes mother," I teased, rolling my eyes. Edward scowled mockingly and pushed me off his lap, disappearing a second later.

I went downstairs and grabbed my things, once again ignoring the neglected rain slick hanging on the coat rack and running out into the rain.

Edward's car was already waiting in Charlie's usual spot. Charlie had to go to work early today because some kids vandalized someone's house or something like that.

I got into the passenger's side, closing the door soundlessly behind me. Edward flashed me a smile and we were off. The trees whizzed past in green and brown blurs, threatening to give me headache.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I started to feel a small tickling at the back of my throat. I brushed it off, grabbing my stuff and kissing Edward before getting out. People still didn't know we were in love, and hopefully they wouldn't find out. If they did we would be the talk of the school.

"See you in biology?" I asked, looking at Edward expectantly. He nodded, smiling once more before joining his family to their classes.

I walked to English and sat down, ignoring everything the teacher said to the class seeing as I was absorbing it all any way. By time the bell rang I had accomplished nothing in class and no one knew.

"Bella," Mike called. I turned around to face him and he walked up to me, "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

I nodded, the tickling feeling in my throat coming back. I could feel myself growing tired and wondered why that was. It was like hadn't slept in a week, making me feel weak and tired.

I followed Mike to the edge of the school campus, right outside the woods. "What do you want Mike? I'm missing biology."

"I want this," he whispered quietly. Suddenly I was pinned against a tree and Mike's lips were pressed against mine. I struggled to get him off me but could feel my strength quickly failing. He pressed against me harder, shoving my mouth open with his lips.

His hands trailed down to my shirt and he started to unbutton it. I shook my head, trying to free myself from him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me away from the tree, pushing us farther back into the forest. I could feel tears cascading down my cheeks now as he finished unbuttoning my shirt. He didn't take it off me, just left it hanging there.

I used my free hand to beat against his chest, my strength little more than a child's now. He pulled his lips away from mine for a spilt second to grab my hand, giving me the chance to yell out.

"Edward!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. Mike hissed and cover my mouth with his hand. I bit down on it and he gasped in pain, pulling it away.

"Edward! EDWA-" Mike pressed his lips against mine forcefully, pushing me against another tree. This time he pinning my arms down at my sides, pressing close and leaving me with no means to shout. Without Edward there wasn't even a glimmer of hope of me escaping.

Suddenly Mike was thrown off me. I fell to my knees, my whole body weak from the effort I had put up against Mike. I looked up and saw Edward towering over him, kicking him randomly. I heard several ribs crack and winced as Mike howled in pain. Edward growled at him, kicking him once again.

"Stay away from Bella," he growled, accentuating each word he said with a kick to Mike's ribs. Mike nodded, standing up and gasping from the pain. He ran off, out of the forest and back to the school campus.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, suddenly beside me. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, Bella it's ok," He cooed into my ear while rocking me back and forth. I nodded, wiping my eyes and looking up at him. "Edward, my throat feels weird," I told him. He looked at me questioningly so I continued, "It… Tickles." Edward scowled and stood up, leading me into the forest a little bit more.

He sniffed the air and Scooped me into his arms, running as fast as he could. He stopped in a small clearing and I saw a deer grazing on some grass. Edward had been so quiet that it hadn't noticed us yet and my breath hitched. I didn't want to disturb it. The scene was so serene.

Edward stepped into the clearing and walked right up to the deer. It looked up at us and then returned to it's grassy snack. Edward hit it on the head and I gasped as it collapsed where it was. It was still alive, I could see it's chest rising and falling, just barley hear it's heart beat.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked Edward, my voice clearly saying how ticked I was.

"Well it has to stay alive for you to drink," he said matter-of-factly. My mouth fell open and I glanced back down at the deer, only now realizing how good it smelled.

Edward set me down on my feet and I started to back away, afraid of what I might do to the deer. Edward grabbed my wrist and held me there, looking at me softly in understanding.

"Bella love," he said to me softly, "You need to feed. You're almost full vampire now and your diet is changing." I nodded my head and took a step forward, trusting Edward to keep me in check.


	12. Excitement

**A/N: YES! YES YES YES YES! I FINALLY GOT A CHAPPIE UP! AND TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY! oh and i should start updating regularly again on sunday.**

I wiped my mouth and looked down, gasping at the sight of blood coating my hand. I turned away, not wanting to look at the limp, lifeless body of the deer i had just drank from. I felt Edward's arms envelope me, wrapping around my waist.

"It's ok love," he assured me, "you'll get used to it eventually." I nodded my head and couldn't help but admit to myself how much better I felt. How stronger I felt. I guess hungry vampires get weaker the longer they don't drink.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled back the crooked grin I love and started to lead me out of the forest and back onto the school's campus. Suddenly a wave of emotion hit me, making me gasp and sending a surge of shivers through me. I felt my knees buckle and Edward catching me before I could hit the ground. The emotions were all so strong. Happiness, love, jealousy, anger, passion, amusement, longing, and boredom were all present. I wasn't sure how I felt any more.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked, looking down at me in worry. I nodded and stood up, holding onto Edward's shoulder for support. He helped me steady myself and once I was sure I could walk again I mumbled just loud enough for Edward to hear, "I felt _everything._ Everyone's emotions ran through me and hit me in the face like a concrete brick." Edward chuckled and respnded in just as low a voice, "The more you drink the more you turn. The more you turn the stronger you are." I nodded my head and Edward escorted me to my second class, saying good bye and telling me to be safe before leaving the room.

I sat down and stared blankly out the window. I was so bored at th moment.

Soon I remembered what powers Carlisle said I should have and the power of imagination I had discovered last night. Maybe I could have some fun.

I closed my eyes and imagined a science text book laying on my desk. A mental image of it formed in my head, pushing everythought out until I had memorized every corner, page, picture and number in the entire book. I could see it's green cover with a white lily on it. I could practically read all 590 pages, the small print running through my head. I could clearly visualize all the pictures, from animals, to people and bugs and plants. I could see everything in it and crammed every detail I could think of into that one mental picture.

Finally I opened my eyes and surpressed a gasp when I saw the book I had imagined laying on my desk. I flipped it open, thankful that Iwas sitting in the back of the class so the teacher wouldn't see me. There were 590 pages, each one just as I had saw it in my mind. Closing my eyes again I tried something bigger, more difficult than a book.

I imagined a dead plant in the corner of the class room coming alive again, its green leaves surging with the energy and nutrients it shrivled little body had been neglected. I peeked open my eyes and smiled when I saw the plant surging with life. Looking around I saw Alice starig at me with wide eyes through the window on the classroom door. When she saw me looking at her she smiled and flashed me a thumbs up before disappearing from view.

Looking around the classroom I saw Jessica watching me also but she didn't look surprised or afraid, just bored. I smiled at her and waved a bit, making sur the teacher couldn't see. She did the same and turned around in he seat. I decided to look in on her thoughts. _What does Edward see in her any way? All the guys like her, including Mike, Tyler, and Ben. She's going to steal all of the guy's hearts. It's not fair._ I scowled and continued to read her thoughts._ I'm prettier. I'm blonde! All guys like blondes right? Emmet likes blondes, but I can't compete with Rosalie. I can't even compete with Alice. Plus I already have a boyfriend. John is so sweet, but no way can bee seen in public with him!_

I giggled, earning a stern glance from the teacher. Turning around in my seat I glanced at John Shepp. John had greasy blonde hair that he coated in gel and put up in spikes. If you touched it it hurt because it was so hard. He had really bad acne and bright green eyes. Everyweek the tips of his spikes were a different color. This week they were red.

John also was the sort of person who pretended to hate people like Jessica, but the more I lookeed the more I noticed that he was always sneaking glances at her and the guys surrounding her, every once in a while a look of longing passing over his face. I tapped into his emotions easily, just as i had doen with Jessica's thoguths, and let out a small gasp as strng waves of lust washed over me. It was disgusting. He didn't really like Jessica, he just liked her body.

I looked back toward the front of the class, blocking out both Jessica and John and searching for someone elses thoughts.

_Bella!_ I heard Alice's thoughts squeal from the room next door, _I saw you readng people's minds in a vision and I have plan._ I listened intently as she explained her plan to me through her thoughts, surpressing my laughter all the while.

* * *

After class me and Alice met up with Edward in the hall. We explained our plan to him and he agreed to help since he could read thougths to. We wanted to stir some excitment up seeing as how boring Fork's could get if your boy friend, best friends, and your adoptive 'family' weren't vampires. 

With Alice walking towards her next class and Edward accompaning me to biology, I sifted through the minds of our classmates, desperatly searching for Mike's thoughts. _Bella will fall in love with me, I know she will. I just have to show her how much better I am than Cullen. Even if she doesn't like it at first she will._ I flinched as the meaning of his threatening thoughts became evident to me. Edward growled, listening to Mike's thoughts as well. He took hold of my hand and I suddenly became very aware of everyone loking at us, their eyes bugging out of their heads as they realized we were a couple. I could feel the jealousy rolling off them and giggled.

Edward look down at me questioningly and I laughed again and started to exlained, "Everyone just noticed we're couple." He nodded and we continued to walk to class in a comfortable silence.

Once we got in biology I put our plan into action. I made the teacher walk out of the classroom after telling us he was going to go get some coffee. I imagined the door locking behind him and heard the quiet click as it did. As soon as I was sure no one was coming into the class I looked around at my classmates who were talking animatedly to each other, using the rare free time we got when a teacher didnt want to teach.

My gaze zeroed in on Mike, who transferred to this class 2 days ago apparently, Jessica, who was talking to Lauren, and John who was staring at her intently. I concentrated on Lauren and willed her to get up and kiss John. She did as I wanted her to, getting up and sauntering over to John with a confident expression on her face. Leaneing down she took his head in both of her hands and kissed him square on his lips. He stiffened up and I could see he was about to puh her off him so I sent him wave upon wave of lust and immediatly he started to kiss her back, his hands tangling in her brownish, blonde hair.

Jessica stood up angrily and stomped over to them. I sent a wave of hatred her way and she grabbed Lauren by her hair and pulled her away from John, "Stay away from my boyfriend bitch!"

Everyone in the class who had been silent up until now burst into a roar of laughter. Jessica scowled at them and Mike suddenly got up, on his own accord, and pulled her into a hug. "Get off me!" Jessica shouted, pushing him away from her. She rushed twords the door and grabbed the knob, trying franctically to turn it. I made Mike turn around and try to kiss the girl behind him, I'm not sure what her name is. She squealled and pushed him away from her, slapping him in the face and making everyone laugh again.

Mike had an expression of confusion and hurt on his face. I glanced over at Edward to see him watching me, amusement shining in his eyes and a crooked grin spreading across his face. I laughed and unlocked the door in my imagination. Jessica tumbled out of it, having thrown all her weight against the door in her desperate attempt to get out.

Finally the bell rang and I 'convinced' Mr.Englert to come back to class. Me and Edward made our way to the cafeteria, walking in line and buying food neither of us would eat. I looked around the cafeteria and felt tears prick the corners of my eyes when i saw Mike smiling malacously at me. Edward noticed also and I heard a low, feral growl escape his throat. Anger swelled through him and conssumed us both until I had gotten enough control of how he was making me feel to calm us down.

I didn't even bother listening into Mike's thoughts seeing as they would only traumatize me more anyway.

I felt Edward's hand slip around my waist and more waves of lust and jelousy came at me from all directions. I blocked it all out as we continued to walk towards our table.

"I saw it all in vision and Bella it was absolutely hilarious!" Alice squealed. Rosalie was cracking up and explained to Edward seeing as she doesn't talk to me, what Alice had seen.

Emmet's smile grew and he high fived me. Jasper just smiled. And Alice continued to bounce up and down in her seat. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes growing dark and looking distant. I could tell she was having a vision but when I tried to see what she was seeing my powers weren't strong enough yet.

"Edward," Alice whispered, her voice sounding panicky, "We have to get Bella out of here now."


	13. Soldier

**A/N: Heres the next chappie!**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 13**

Edward's face went blank as he scooped me into his arms and ran out the door at vampire speed. I could see people looking around, trying to figure out where we'd gone to but most of them just figured outside.

Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie were with us and we made it to their house in under a minute.

Edward kicked open the door, sending it flying to the ground. Esme and Carlisle rushed downstairs and Alice told them something so fast I couldn't hear it. They nodded and Edward set me down on my feet before heading to the kitchen, a grimace on his face.

"Jacob it's Edward… We need your help… Because Bella's in trouble!... Damn it dog get over here with the puppy scouts! Don't pretend you don't love Bella because I know you do!... The Volturi are coming for her now get over here!" With that Edward hung up the phone. He looked at me nervously, as if he expected me to go into shock. So what? Big deal some vampires were coming. We already knew they would.

"Bella?" Edward asked, taking a step towards me. "Yes Edward?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Are _you_ ok?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He grimaced and looked away so I walked up to him, snaking my arms around his waist and hugging him to me. He did the same and kissed the top of my head I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me.

"So when will the _puppy scouts_ get here?" I asked, suppressing a laugh.

"They're already here," he stated, "Can't you smell them?"

"No. All I smell are the woods, you all, and chocolate chip cookies." Edward chuckled and kissed my head again.

"It's time," Alice whispered, standing up and disappearing out of the door. Everyone else followed, shoving me into the middle of their group and forming a sort of half circle around me. We went to the small meadow me and Edward went to, and there, standing in the center of it, was 5 huge wolves.

I stared at the russet colored one, it had to be Jacob. His eyes were full of sadness and something else, something just as sad.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, instead turning away every time I looked at him. I couldn't get a hold of my powers enough to read his thoughts but obviously Edward could.

Edward growled and I could have sworn I saw Jacob smirk but it soon turned into another grimace. He would make a cute dog if he didn't scowl all the time.

"Jacob Black you look at me right now and tell me what's wrong!" I demanded, my anger rising. I turned to glare at Jasper, knowing I would be more depressed than angry if he wasn't tampering with my emotions.

One Jasper stopped I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating everything I could on reading Jacob's mind.

_I… Bella I… I love you Bella…_ I heard his tortured voice say through my head. I winced and looked down at the grass. A tear drop fell down my cheek and Edward pulled me into a hug. Jacob growled and Quil (I think), lunged at Edward. Alice growled and lunged at Paul who swiped her to the ground. This pissed Jasper off of course so he also lunged at Paul. Emmet lunged at Jacob and Me and Sam were the only ones left standing.

I saw Edward get scratch along the shoulder and jumped at Quil only to be knocked flat to the ground by Sam. Punching him in the nose I stood up again, only to, once again, be pushed down.

We were stuck in a tussle for a while and I was starting to get fed up with it. With one more strike I sent Sam hurtling to the ground.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I shouted. Everyone ignored me and kept on fighting. "I SAID SHUT U-" Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and pulling me back into the trees.

"Now," I heard a little girl's voice whisper in my ear, "We can do this easily and you cooperate or you could try to escape and let me have my fun."

I bit down on her hand and she let go for a split second, giving me my chance. I slipped out of her arms and imagined her falling to the ground writhing in pain. She did so, her body twisting and turning while her mouth hung open in silent screams.

Then another person stepped out of the shadows and my power over the girl stopped. She smirked and grabbed my arms while the boy grabbed my legs.

They gagged and blind folded me but I could easily tell when we were on a plane, flying to Volatera I assume. Once we got off the plane they put a black cloak around me and escorted me to what seemed like a huge building. Once inside they took everything off me except my clothes and let me walk on my own. We eventually made it to a huge room with a domed ceiling. Everything was gold and beautiful. There were 3 red-eyed vampires sitting on thrones at the end of the room and I was escorted up to them.

"Well!" One exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "You must be Bella! These are my brothers Marcus and Caius," he gestured to the other 2 men beside him and I nodded, "We would like you to join our guard."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we kill you," He replied, a perky smile stuck on his face. I grimaced, that's not much of a choice.

I nodded and Aro called another vampire to escort me to a room identical to my room at Edward's house. I sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall, wondering when Edward was going to come and save me.

**3 Weeks Later:**

"Bella," Aro said to me. I bowed once before looking up at him. It has been 3 weeks since I first came here and I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be saved.

"Bella I need you to take out a certain vampire. His name is Jeff Orkwil Smith. He attempted to reveal he was a vampire a week ago and since then hasn't relinquished his quest to make our kind known to everyone." I nodded. Over these past 3 weeks I had mastered my powers, became full vampire, and also became the guards most valued spy. I did field work, collecting and killing. It was my job. I was good at it.

Aro dismissed me and I went back to my room, sitting down on my bed and staring at the wall like always. Finally I decided to get up and find this Jeff person. I searched him on Google and found out he had "died" 3 years ago from depression. I could only assume he had framed his deatn after being changed so no one would go looking for him.

Giving up on the compurtor I searched for Aro's thoughts, finally finding them and learning that Jeff was here in Volterra, a risky place to reveal what we were.

I dashed out the door and poured on the speed, weaving my way through crowds of people so vfast they thought I was simply a gust of wind. Finally I found him standing with another man who was covered by shadows. Taking a step towards them I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around, and ran. There, standing next to Jeff was my one and only love. The one who hadn't rescued me but I still loved no matter what.

There, was Edward.


	14. KITTY!

**A/N: Heres the next chappie! sorry i didnt update yesterday, my parents made me go to bed early :(**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 14 **

Why did I run? Why why why? I loved Edward, so why was I running away right now?

Because if I didn't I would have to kill him. The Law of the Guard states that when one must kill a vampire all of the subject affiliates are to be killed with it. I couldn't kill Edward. But I was too good at my job to trust myself not to.

I stepped into the crowd, grateful it was night, and made my hair a deep chocolate brown and made my eyes brown also. My skin became an olive brown color and my hair shortened to about collar bone length, making me look Italian. I shed my black cloak, revealing a red, low cut V-neck, long sleeved shirt and a jean skirt with a pair off knee high black leather boots. I started walking through the crowd at a normal pace, acting like I _wasn't_ a vampire and _hadn't_ been hunting for another vampire and that I _didn't _see the love of my life with said vampire.

I was fully aware of someone following me, whether it was another of the guard or if it was Edward or Jeff I didn't know. Either way being caught wouldn't be a good thing.

I decided to change my appearance again, making myself a tanned blonde with blues eyes, looking like a total American tourist. My hair grew back down to my waist in silky waves and flowed behind me as I walked quickly and gracefully through the crowd. I focused on the vampire behind me and started to take their strength, draining it slowly so they wouldn't pass out but enough to where they had to stop following after me.

Once I was sure they were farther behind I turned into the nearest alley way, resting against the stone wall and closing my eyes. I searched for the thoughts of who ever was following me but couldn't find them.

"Looking for some_thing_?" Someone whispered into my ear. Acting on instinct and everything I've been taught in the last 3 weeks I struck at them. They caught my hand an inch away from their nose and set it down at my side gently.

"Damn it Gabriel stop doing that," I growled (I started cursing when I met Gabriel, he's so annoying sometimes). He chuckled and gave me a swift kiss on my forehead before asking, "Doing what?"

"I'm on a mission! Stop sneaking up on me!" He chuckled again and leaned against the wall beside me. Suddenly someone sprinted into the alley and swung a fist at Gabriel. I knew they were vampire for it was far too fast for a human's untrained eye to see. Gabriel quickly blocked it and swung the person against the wall, pining them to it. Only then did I realize it was Edward that attacked Gabriel.

I turned on my heels and began to run again, only to have Gabriel grab my elbow. "Bella do you know this guy?" He asked, his voice filled with a strong sense of over protectiveness.

"Yes she does," Edward growled, "Now let me go." Gabe looked at him and shrugged, taking a step back and standing in front of me, deliberately blocking me from view. I shoved him out of the way before trying to make another break for it. Both Gabe and Edward grabbed me this time, growling at each other while holding me in place.

In all of the excitement my disguise faded back into my original features, pale skin, waist length brown hair, and golden eyes. Oh yea, I forgot to mention I'm the only vegetarian vampire in Voltera.

"Bella," Edward asked, his voice sounding hurt and confused, "Why did you run?"

I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes, knowing it would hurt too much to see how sad he was. "I… I couldn't…"

"Bella," He asked, pain evident in his voice, "Do you still love me?"

"God Edward! Of course I love you! It's only been 3 weeks! I just couldn't…" I trailed off, looking down at the soles of my leather boots.

"She couldn't kill you," Gabe said very matter-of-factly. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and he continued, "The Law of the Guard states that all affiliates of the target must also me terminated. She was on a mission to kill Jeff and you were talking to him when she found him."

Edward's eyes widen in understanding and he took a step towards me only to have me take a step back. I looked down, tears escaping my closed eyes as my body changed to it's surroundings involuntarily, giving me human traits. I shook my head, my long hair shifting colors according to my mood, changing from brown, to black, to white, blonde, red, and a rainbow of colors. My eyes were doing the same thing, shifting colors every couple of seconds. I crumpled to the ground, both to keep myself from running away and to hold myself together.

"I want to leave Edward," I whispered, "But I can't leave Gabe."

"This is Gabe?" Edward asked, gesturing to Gabriel. I nodded my head, not even bothering to read anyone's mind seeing as I could tell they both hated each other.

"He's like my big brother. He trained me and has been keeping me together these past couple weeks. I can't leave him." Edward nodded and looked towards Gabriel who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Gabriel, will you help me get Bella out of Voltera and back to Forks? You're more than welcome to stay with us if it will make Bella happy."

"Do you really love Bella as much as you say? You promise not to hurt my little sis?" Gabe asked. Edward stumbled backwards, the question catching him off guard. "I would never hurt Bella," He whispered, looking at me while saying it, "She's everything to me. I would give my life for her."

Gabriel nodded and helped me up, guiding me over to Edward who pulled me into a huge embrace and kissing me over and over along my forehead, cheek, and neck. I sobbed into his shoulder, happy to have him back with me.

"One thing though," I whispered into Edward's ear, "We have to take my cat."


	15. Binx The Vampire Kitty

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is kinda short. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I had some stuff to handle. But luckily I'm on winter break now so I should be able to update regularly now :)**

**Bella POV: Chapter 15**

"You have a _cat?_" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"And how did that happen?" I giggled at the memory and started to tell the story, "Well, I was on the verge of starving one day because I tried to escape," Edward's eyes went wide but I ignored it and continued, "and the only thing around was Binx, my cat. I started to drink from him but he was just so cute and in so much pain! I couldn't finish Edward. So I took him with me and let him change."

"So you have a… Vampire cat?" I nodded and looked over to see Gabe laughing at Edward's expression which was a cross between amusement, surprise, and confusion. I almost started laughing myself.

"Just follow me," I said, taking off into a run. I ran as fast as I could, not even bothering to see if Gabe and Edward were following me because I knew they would.

I stopped just outside the gate to the building, making sure we were out of the guards view. "Edward stay here. All guards have been ordered to kill you on sight." He nodded and me and Gabriel took off towards the gates again.

"Evening Bella," a tall vampire greeted me. I nodded my head and walked on, not even bothering to try and remember his name.

When we got inside we went straight to my room, gathering up some of Binx's stuff and Binx himself. "Hi Binxy," I cooed to him, "We're going on a little trip."

He meowed in response and curled up in my arms, purring loudly. "Ready?" Gabe asked. I nodded and we started to make our way back through the palace like building.

I ran quietly through the long corridors, my appearance shifting because I was so nervous. Suddenly Jane popped up in my path.

"Where're you 2 going?" She asked, her voice deadly sweet.

"Gabe and me are heading out to find Jeff," I lied, "He said he would help me."

"Mhm," she said, "Then why did he agree to hunt down Edward Cullen?" My eyes grew wide and I turned to look at Gae, hurt written all over my face.

"Bells I didn't know you still-"

"What? That I still what Gabe?! That I loved him! Of course you knew! You were the one I talked to!" Tears were coursing down my cheeks as my human traits took over. I ran down the hallway, Binx clutching at my arm with his claws. I turned a corner and ran right into Aro.

"Isabella Marie Volturi!" He shouted. I glared at him, my hair turning a dark, blood red and my eyes turning as black as coal.

"It's Cullen!" I spat, taking off into another run and imagining invisible walls blocking the path of anyone who was following me. I ran out the doors at the end and past the gate, making everyone around me pass out. I broke through the iron bars of the golden gate and rushed through the street and into a side alley. I was still running when 2 rock hard arms caught me and spun me around, pulling me into a hug.

"Shhhhh. Bella what happened?" Edward asked. Binx meowed and suddenly Edward was thrown away from me and against the wall. "Binx! Be nice! Edward is here to help," I scolded. He mewed and Edward was able to get up again.

"Come on," I whispered, running once again, "They'll be following me."

I could hear Edward behind me and pushed myself to run faster, letting Binx jump down beside me. Since he was a cat vampire he could out run me if he wanted to but he was loyal and a very good friend.

"We need a car," I told Edward. He flashed me a crooked grin and kept running, passing me a Binx up and running towards a small secluded building. He stopped on the porch and I followed, waiting some what impatiently on the porch step and imagining a bunch of barriers around the house, protecting us and anyone inside form view.

"Bella!" A perky voice said when the door opened.


	16. Binx Doesn't Like Emmet

**A/N: Sorry its so short. Just a bit of humor and more Binx action.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 16**

"Hi Alice," I said calmly. Suddenly an urge to run came over me again and I could feel myself start to tremble. Edward looked at me oddly, silently asking what was wrong as he took hold of my hand and squeezed it once. The moment passed.

"Kitty!" Alice exclaimed, squatting down and scratching Binx under his chin. "This is Binx, I told her, reciting the story I told Edward to her. She giggled at the story and let us in, picking Binx up so she could pet him some more.

I walked inside the house, automatically picking out every escape rout and anything that could be used as a weapon. Edward was watching me intently and I gestured to him that I was ok and he nodded, showing me around the house. It was a small house just barley big enough to fit 8 vampires nad a vampire cat, but it was still beautiful. Everything was a gold color and all of the furniture was antique, crafted beautifully and fitting in with the homey environment perfectly. They led me to a room on the third floor. It had a king sized bed in it, a couch, a stereo, and some kitty stuff for Binx to play with and hang out on.

"This is your and Edward's room!" Alice exclaimed, carrying Binx over to his huge kitty condo, "And this is your room Binxy!" Binx meowed and jumped out of her arms and onto his kitty condo. After Alice made sure Binx was settled in she bounced over to me, tackling me into a bear hug.

Suddenly she was thrown off me and into the wall behind her. "Binx! Put her down!" I scolded. Binx glanced at me and back to Alice before letting her drop to the floor. "What the heck Bella?" Alice asked. Edward and her both looked at me expectantly.

"Well, since he's a vampire kitty he developed powers and his power is to move things with his mind. And he's very over protective of me, meaning when ever someone rushed me or jumps on me he comes to the rescue," I told them, choking back my laughs when both of their eyes widened. Binx jumped down from his kitty condo and into my arms, purring as he rubbed his head against my arms. I kissed his forehead and looked up to see Alice and Edward both smiling.

"What?" I asked, getting confused.

"I can't wait to see what Binx does to Emmet when he sees you," Edward smiled. Alice and me laughed and walked out the door to find the rest of their family.

Suddenly something tackled me against the wall. I looked up to see Emmet a split second before he was thrown against the wall so hard it broke through into the other room. Edward and Alice were laughing so hard they were practically splitting their sides.


	17. The Best

**A/N: Ok, so some peoples are worried that this story is moving too fast. I will try to slow it down a bit but you mustn't forget the prophesy from the begining which is the whole reason for this chain of events and many more to come.**

**_NEWS FLASH:_ Ok, now that I have your attention I must say this is important. I will not be updating tomorrow seeing as it is Christmas Eve but I may update Christmas night.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 17**

"Oh my God!" I heard Rosalie shout, "Emmet! Are you ok?"

"He's a vampire Rosalie," Alice chocked out between laughs, "he's fine." Rosalie puffed out her chest indignantly and helped Emmet up just as Esme and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Oh dear," Esme said when she saw the hole in the wall, "What happened here?"

"I'm sorry Esme," I apologized, "Binx has some… extraordinary powers for a kitty and decided he didn't like Emmet." Alice and Edward broke into a new round of laughter, clutching their sides and gasping for air. I giggled at the sight of them and started to laugh even more when I saw Emmet trying to step around Binx and Rosalie glaring at the cat.

"Well, that's fine dear, we should be leaving here soon any ways," Esme replied. As soon as she said that the door rang. I closed me eyes, seeking the presence of the person at the front door and growling when I realized it was Gabriel.

"Bella?" Edward asked timidly, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I answered coldly, "Lemme' get the door for you." I rushed downstairs and swung the door open, tackling Gabriel to the ground and holding my raised fist above his head. I didn't want to kill him, he was like my brother, but I was willing to kill more than anyone I know and I needed to get out of Voltera with Edward.

"What do you want?" I snarled, a feral growl ripping from my throat.

"Isabella I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Gabriel looked me in the eyes as he said this and I delved into his mind, sifting through his thoughts and looking for any signs that he was lying or planning any thing.

"Fine," I said curtly, getting off of him, "But it's Bella." He nodded and I led him inside, introducing him to everyone.

Gabriel laughed when he heard how the hole in the wall came to be, patting Binx on his head but backing off when he started hissing. "Binxy it's me, Gabe," he said, a hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry Gabe but Binx doesn't like you anymore. He's smart enough to know what you did to me," Gabe's head lowered in shame and Edward glared at him. Binx simply rubbed against my leg and mewed quietly to me as if trying comfort me. I bent down and pet his midnight colored fur, his honey colored eyes staring into mine.

"So Bella," Emmet said once he finally made it around Binx and was standing beside me (although Binx's honey colored eyes never left him), "What's your favorite thing to hunt?"

"Fox," I stated simply.

"Ahhhh," Edward said, "So you're a vixen." I laughed and nodded my head, "To my subjects I am." This made Edward frown, I don't think he liked the thought of me killing other vampires.

"And yours Ga-" Emmet cut off when he saw the color of Gabe's eyes; blood red, "Never mind."

"It's ok Emmet," Gabriel said politely, "Bella is helping me convert." Everyone except me and Gabe nodded, accepting that he was at least trying to change.

"So when are we heading out?" I asked. Suddenly I got a feeling I tend to get a lot. The feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Everyone down," I ordered in a low hiss, "Don't move or make a sound. Move only when I say you can and _do not_, no matter what, stand up. Clear?" They all shook their heads and got down on the floor. My voice was too deadly for them to mess with.

"Good, now stay here. Gabe you're in charge, Binx be look out," I whispered. I saw Binx nod his head slightly, what can I say? He had training and is a very smart kitty.

I crept downstairs silently, eliminating any sound coming from me with my imagination. I could already feel another vampire in the house. I could feel his strength drawing me in, begging for me to steal it. Ignoring that feeling I walked down the steps. Suddenly a wave of pain crashed down on me and I shrieked, tumbling down the steps. I knew Edward was about to come running after me so I imagined a barrier around all of them, keeping them lying flat on the floor and eliminating any noise they were making while also protecting them.

Jane stepped in front of me and I looked up, growling at her. I began to drain away her strength and stole her power, using it against her. She screamed and fell to her knees as the pain from both mine and her own powers flooded her system, shutting her down immediately. She lay on the floor, twitching slightly with her eyes wide open. I drained all of her strength and energy so she could neither move nor talk at the moment. That pain plus the pain inflicted on her by her own power I used against her was enough to kill any normal vampire. But me, Jane, and Gabe were far from normal. We were trained in the art of combat and how to withstand torture. This was child's play compared to what I've done to vampire before.

I swept the house with my mind, scanning it for any more vampires or presences of any sort. When I was sure there were none I lifted the barrier on the ones upstairs. Binx was the first one down, rushing up to me and throwing Jane into the wall before licking my finger and walking around me, making sure I was ok. Next was Edward followed by the rest of his family. Our family.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair, his sweet breath engulfing me. I missed him so much. More than I've ever missed anything in my life. My human traits took over and I sobbed into his chest, hugging him to me tightly. Binx rubbed against his legs when he realized how much Edward meant to me, accepting him as his new daddy.

Ok, I thought to myself, time to deal with little miss pip-squeak. I pulled away from Edward, pecking him on the lips before walking over to Jane. I crouched down in front of her, smirking as her eyes went wide with fear.

"Now," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "talk or your gonna' get it midget." Her eyes grew even wider if that is possible. She knew I wasn't lying. Killing is my job. Pain is my job. And I'm the best.


	18. A Torturous Memory

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I got a Wii for christmas and that has been occupying me lol**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 18**

Jane struggled to back away from me, her small frame bumping up against the wall. Binx stalked up beside me and laid down nonchalantly, waiting patiently for his turn to have some fun.

"One… Two," I started to count down and Jane gasped. With every number I said I took away some of her vital life energy. Once I got to five she would be a practically lifeless body that we could burn at will.

"Ok! Ok. Aro and Marcus don't like that you ran away. Since Caius is particularly partial to you he refused to get involved in your capture. Aro sent me and Gabriel to find you," I growled and looked up at Gabe before letting her continue, "but Gabriel refused and ran out of the building before he could be apprehended. I only assumed he would search for you to apologise so I followed him and here we are."

"Hmmm," I mused, "So then why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

"I'm not. I swear it."

"First of all, vampires don't swear hun', humans do. Second of all this house was protected by several protection barriers I formed with my imagination. You couldn't have possibly gotten in here without some inside help." She hesitated so I stole her power again and used it to lock her into a world of pain for about 3 minutes straight.

"I. Wasn't. Lying!" She exclaimed between gasps. I slowly eased off of the pain I was giving her, letting her become coherent.

"Alec has the power to remove your barriers. He came to help me and then left. That's why Gabriel found this place."

"Ahhhh. So twiny has a new power. Interesting," I sat in thought for a little while, watching Jane from the corner of my eye, "Well Binx it's your turn. Have fun." Standing up I walked away, smirking as soon as I heard a crash. The sound repeated it's self a few times before Binx came up to me, meowing and rubbing against my leg which was his way of saying he had enough fun and now he was bored.

"Ok, might as well get this over with," I sighed. I turned back around and fixed my gaze on Jane, draining her vital life energy quickly and letting the magnificently warm feeling of her life twining with my own fill me up. I felt more energized when I was done. I had taken her life, the living part of her that was left.

Picking the stupefied body up I tore it apart and threw it all into one pile outside after setting up several visial blocks, keeping all humans from seeing what was happening but vampires on the other hand could see everything.

I pulled out a lighter and lit the pile, sitting down beside the raging fire and laying back, watching the greasy purple smoke rise into the sky and fade of into the blue night. Binx crawled into my lap and I petted his head, stroking behind his ears and under his chin like he liked me to.

"Well that defiantly wasn't the Bella I knew," I heard Edward's voice say from behind me.

"The Bella you knew has changed Edward," The sadness in my voice was evident since I didn't bother to hide it, "This Bella is the perfect assassin. I can change my appearance, control people, make myself seem human, read minds, and do any thing I want with just my imagination. I can kill people just by looking at them and make myself stronger in the process. I can steal people's strength and can feel the connections between all living creatures. I'm an empath and know how to use emotions against people. I can see things normal vampires can't. I-"

Edward cut me off suddenly, "What do you see?"

I glanced at him before answering, "I see people's weaknesses. Their fears, their weak spots, both emotionally and physically. And then I use it against them," I looked down at Binx and patted his head affectionately, "I'm a killer Edward. It's what I'm good at."

"God Bella," Edward said, pulling me into his arms. Binx hopped off my lap and stood to the side, waiting patiently to get his spot on my lap back. "Bella," Edward repeated, looking me in my eyes, "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. That's exactly it. They did nothing. They put me in training for a single week and I became their top killer. In the following week I killed 23 vampires and injured 35. All in the surrounding countries and cities. Pretty soon I started to feel myself going insane. Changing in ways I didn't want to. It was like my heart was going cold. There just wasn't anything to live for. So I devised a plan to escape and starved after 3 days since I hadn't fed since that day Mike tried to rape me. That's when I came across Binx," At the mention of his name Binx strolled over and licked my cheek affectionately, "He kept me sane. Sure Gabriel was nice to talk to but he was a member of the guard and even though I was one of them I didn't trust any of them completely. Gabe doesn't even know my full name. But Binxy, he's so smart that he actually responds when I speak to him."

Binx meowed and I giggled, kissing him on his little pink nose before looking back up at Edward. "I'm not the same Edward. I'm the perfect assassin. I was made to kill people. I'm still me, but with more attitude and a little less defenseless. I'm truly sorry."

"Bella don't apologize," Edward said gently. I looked him in the eye and he continued, "I will love you no matter how you are. _You_ are my life Bella. I couldn't live without _you_." I smiled and leaned into his embrace. I had missed him so much.

_Flashback: _

_I sat on my bed staring at the wall. My new cat, Binx as I named him, jumped up onto my lap. His transformation had finished yesterday and he'd already thrown 3 people into the wall for getting too close to me. _

_Petting his head I sat there, thinking about how Edward hadn't saved me yet. Earlier today I had been tortured for trying to run, they said it was to teach me how to handle pain but I don't believe that bull crap. _

_Looking down at my arms I sighed. There were angry looking, shrunken, shriveled burn marks that shined on my skin. You want pain? Try being a vampire that is burned repeatedly. _

_Binx noticed what I was looking at and tenderly licked one of the marks, meowing when he realized what it was. I pet his glossy black fur to assure him I was ok. _

_Edward would have gone crazy if he knew what they did to me. Edward… The name tore a hole through me, stabbing at my dead heart repeatedly and tearing open my stomach. At least it felt like it. _

_I curled up into a ball to hold myself together. I could feel the presence of the human receptionists throughout the building and felt their traits begin to take me over. Tears began coursing down my cheeks rapidly. Binx meowed and I told him everything in hushed whispers no one but him could hear. Why I told a cat everything I was feeling inside and the reasons behind said feelings I don't know. But it felt good. And, odd as it may sound, he understood every word I said. _

_End Flashback._

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, "You're crying love."

"Sorry," I said, whipping my tears away, "I was remembering something."

"What was it?"

"Nothing." I didn't want to tell Edward because if I did he would feel guilty even though it's not his fault.

"Don't say nothing Bella. What was it?"

"Well. After about a week, the day after Binx's transformation finished, I wastortured," Edward growled and I waited for him to let me continue, "and then I got to thinking about you and felt a pain worse than any torture I've ever endured."

"God Bella I'm so sorry," he pulled me back into his arms, kissing my forehead and hair repeatedly. Eventually he looked down at my arms where there were still faint burn marks and growled, pulling my arms up so he could inspect them. After looking them over he gently kissed each burn and then kissed me on my lips passionately.

I didn't hesitate in kissing him back.


	19. Alice NO!

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! LIKE SO FREAKING SORRY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! THERE WAS THIS RECENT CRISIS WITH MY ART PORTFOLIO SO IM REALLY SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! And I understand if I've lost any readers ):**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 19**

I rolled over and opened my eyes, realizing I'd been sleeping for the first time in weeks. I guess the unintentional cry was brought on by a closer human than I thought.

I looked around at my surrounds, the fact that I was laying on a bed surprising me. It was a simple, antiqued room. The colors were all a pale gold and yellow. Binx meowed and I looked over to see him sitting in his kitty condo, making me giggle. Edward must have put us in here.

Standing up, I walked out of the room and down the hallway, passing the huge Emmet shaped hole in the wall. A different smell wafted up to me from downstairs, one that was almost bad but not quite. I changed direction and headed towards that, creeping down the steps and down the hall.

"Bella!" I heard a deep, rough voice exclaim. My body un-voluntarily went into a fighter's stance, my eyes and hair turning black. My glare locked onto Jacob and softened as he rushed over to hug me, taking a step back once he caught a hold of my scent, reminding me of the days I had spent with Jacob. The day he told me he couldn't be my friend and the day he told me he loved me.

My hair went back to normal but my eyes stayed black. I was torn between loving my best friend and hating my ex friend and wanting to kill a werewolf.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't… I mean I just…" I sighed an took a peek into his thoughts. _Bella I've imprinted… On you._

"Jake," I said, suddenly cautious, "What's imprinted mean?"

"It's rare, but sometimes a werewolf can imprint on someone. Imprinting is when they love that person unconditionally and will do or be whatever they need to just to make that person happy. And I've imprinted on you Bella."

"No, Jacob no. No you couldn't have. Just, no…" I trailed off, getting lost in a wave of emotion. How could this have happened. What do I do…

"Bella I can't help it. I love you Bella," He pulled me into a hug, deciding to get over my sickly sweet smell. My eyes turned a cloudy grey color and my hair a dark, dark brown, betraying how confused I felt. Jacob pulled away, looking down at me and then down at the floor as Binx trotted up behind me.

I heard Binx hiss and then slam Jacob into a wall and making a painting float before crashing it onto his head. Jacob gasped and I scooped Binx into my arms, scolding him gently about hurting friends.

"What the hell Bella?!"

"Binx is sort of a vampire cat. And he doesn't like it when people he doesn't know get too close to me, and the fact that you're a werewolf and smell evil to him makes it worse," I explained. He nodded as if this all made sense but I could feel his confusion.

"Why are you here Jake?" I asked, still trying to decide whether or not I was still his friend. Could I trust myself around a werewolf? Obviously their smell doesn't effect me like it does other vampires but still, would I really not kill him?

A hurt look crossed over his face and I anchored my emotions down so I wouldn't have to feel his. I needed a clear head if I was going to talk to Jake.

"I love you Bella, I had to help those bloodsuck- _them_ save you." I tried not to flinch at the name he called my kind, at how easily he hated us.

"So you came all the way to vampire capital to save me?"

"No duh Bella," he answered in a playful tone. His eyes shined as he smiled. The same smile that used to make me believe he was my personal ray of sunshine in the world of hate I'm so used to. Memories of the fun times we've spent together over the years of my life flooded back to me, bringing with them wave upon wave of sadness, glee, and love. He was my best friend. I needed him.

I rushed into his open arms, tears coursing down my face. He was the human who has been giving me human traits.

"Jake I'm sorry. I really am," I whispered. He held me tighter, squeezing me against his chest. It was all I could do to restrain myself from doing the same so I wouldn't crush him.

"The Cullen's are back," I told him, pulling away from our hug, "You don't have to stay. I know my smell is already too much for you."

"It's fine," he said, crinkling his nose up for a split second. I heard Alice and Edward walk through the door, followed by Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, and lastly Jasper.

Edward walked into the hallway we were in and I rushed over to him, hugging him around the waist and kissing him on his cheek. "You could have told me you were leaving," I whispered into his ear. He chuckled, smiling my favorite lop sided smile before unhooking my arms from around him. Spinning me around he gently held me to him by wrapping his arms around my waist, my back pressing against his chest. He rested his chin in the crook of my neck and smiled at Jacob, for the first time ever I think.

"Thank you," he whispered to him, "For making Bella happy."

"No problem. But I didn't do it for you," Jake replied. Edward nodded curtly to show he understood and I couldn't help but peek into Jake's mind.

_I know you're listening Bella. Don't worry, I only wanna' be your friend from now on. It's what you need me as._ I smiled at him brightly and mouthed the word thank you to him.

"Come on Bella! Let's go try your new clothes on!" Alice bounced into the room, holding up 10 shopping bags filled to the rim. I pulled out of Edward's hold and ran in the opposite direction of her. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and could feel the waves of amusement coming off of Jacob.

"Come on Bella! Don't ruin all my fun!" Alice was chasing after me, the heavy bags keeping her from catching up but I knew it wouldn't last. I had to hide.

Turning into some random room I jumped up, grabbing hold of one of those small sprinklers made to put out fires and spreading my legs out so that I was doing the splits. I swung my body backwards and pressed against both sides of the wall with my legs, holding myself up, my back pressing against the ceiling.

Looking down I saw Alice dash in, look around and then run back out. I waited until I could hear her rush upstairs before jumping down lightly and running back into the hallway. I ran past Jake, snickering at his bewildered expression before running past Edward who had this look on his face that said 'this-is-highly-entertaining.'

"You didn't see me," I whispered to him quickly, running out the door and around the house once. I then laid down on the grass, my side pressing against the wall.

"I know you're out here Bella! I was looking out the window!" Alice called happily.

"Stupid-sneaky-vampire," I muttered before getting up and dashing back into the house, Alice hot on my heels.


	20. The Beach

**A/N: Alright, I'm back. I'm not going to shower you with escuses because I dont feel like they make up for anything because, well they dont. The fact of the matter is I was depressed. When I'm depressed I cant write. When I cant write I get depressed. It was basically one big cycle I forced myself to snap out of by starting a new story. I will update as much as i can, which may be once or twice a week or every other day or maybe like it used to be and everyday. Who knows.**

**P.S. I would love to thank every single one of you for supporting me. You have no idea how nice it was to know that people loved this story enough to wait so long for an update.**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 20**

"Eh, don't worry. You put up a good fight," Alice said after we were done trying on clothes. I spent exactly 3 hours, 45 minutes, and 34 seconds trying on clothes with Alice. Yes, I was counting.

Finally she had settled on me wearing a blue sliding halter and keyhole bottom bikini. "Um, Alice," I stutter, "Why am I in a bikini?"

"We're going to the beach silly!" She shouted at me as she ran off. Seconds later she returned in a black and white striped monokini, a silver ring in the middle above her belly button. Her pale skin looked absolutely gorgeous in contrast to it.

"Bella," Edward melodious voice floated to my ear, "You look beautiful." I felt his arms snake around my waist and gently turn me around, hugging me to his chest. He bent down to smell my hair and gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong? Edward?" I ask frantically, panic seeping into my chest.

"Nothing. Don't worry. It's just… Your scent… It's… Intoxicating." He stumbled, trying to find the right words and making me giggle. "Natural born killer remember?" I said playfully. He smiled but I could see the tension on his face. He didn't like what I had become.

"Come on!" Alice called out to us, poking her head through the door. I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand, giving it a gentle tug in the direction of the door. I glanced back, the scent of Jacob filling my nose and I knew he was coming. He was going to be running behind us.

We made it to the beach quickly, piling out of the car. Alice and Jasper ran off together while Emmet and Rose did the same in the opposite direction. Carlisle took Esme's hand and gave her a soft smile. Esme smiled back, lighting up her face as she and him walked out towards the water. The clouds over head obscured the sun from view so we were able to fit in. Well, almost.

Edward tugged on my hand and I followed behind him, watching all of the people with curiosity. The last time I had been to the beach was when I was a little girl. Jacob and Billy had taken me for my birthday.

As we walked along I relished the feeling of the sand between my toes and the smell of the salt water. The air was coated with the thick oils of suntan lotion and wet bathing suits. I could feel the thoughts and emotions of people pressing on the edges of my mind, threatening to break through the barrier I had carefully tried to build up over the past 3 weeks.

Edward noticed me wince and gave my hand a light squeeze, pausing for a minute to smell the air. Jacob's scent wafted toward me as he ran up behind us. I could hear Edward's breath hitch as he stopped breathing, trying to control the urge to tear Jake to shreds.

"Hey Bella! Wow, you look great!" I heard a low growl from beside me but it didn't seem to faze Jake as bounded up beside me. I laughed slightly at Edward's sudden mood change, "Hi Jake."

We walked along the beach in silence, Edward slowly starting to breathe again as he got more used to the scent. I concentrated on the sand underneath my feet as I sifted absent mindedly through the thoughts of the other beach goers, carefully avoiding the minds of Edward and Jacob.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, holding onto my elbow lightly. Edward growled and I took a peek into Jake's thoughts. _So beautiful. It's almost unreal._ I blushed, human traits once again overcoming my vampire ones since I was around Jacob. A tickling feeling jumped into my throat and I could suddenly hear the pulse of every person on the beach. I could smell their blood racing through their veins as they splashed in the ocean or laid on beach towels, completely unaware to the 3 mythical creatures on the beach with them. Thank god it was a cloudy day.

"Yes Jake?" I asked, glancing at Edward warily. I knew he would keep me in check but I was still new to being a vampire. It was hard sometimes, the thirst for someone's blood. I may be special, me being a halfling somehow keeping me from attacking every living thing I see, but I still had a strong thirst for the blood of every human on this beach because, for the first time, I _needed_ blood.

"I just wanted to ask what happened to your arm," he said, pointing down at the burn marks. I saw Edward stiffen up as I quickly explained what had happened. Jacob gasped but as soon as I was done recounting the story Edward came over, pulling me into a hug from behind, me back to his chest. I felt his lips press into my hair as he softly whispered into my ear, "The next time someone hurts you Bella I swear on my life they will die."

His promised lingered on the breath that hovered around my head, reminding me of how protective Edward could be when I needed him.

I noticed that Jake was still staring at my arms so I rose my right one up, silently asking him if he wanted to touch the scars. His eyes were both curious and questioning as he ran his finger down my arm, his hot skin sending chills down my spine as it connected with my icy skin. The feeling was so unnatural, like a tornado. Hot and cold were not meant to collide.

When he was done and I was free to lower my arm we moved on, walking along the tide and letting the waves lap at our feet. The tickling in my throat was steadily growing until I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Edward," I said, looking him in the eyes, "We need to leave. Now."

"Why, what's wrong Bella?"

"I'm _thirsty_," I replied. I saw Jake grimace out of the corner of my eye but paid no attention to it. If he didn't like my diet then he could get over it, it was better than some others.

"Come on then," Edward said, scooping me into his arms quickly so I couldn't run for it if my thirst got too bad, "Let's go hunt."


	21. SORRY! LEAVING!

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm extreemly sorry about this and you all probably already hate me but I'm creating a new fanfiction account. These stories won't be continued TT-TT I'm sorry for that but writing these stories isn't fun for me anymore so I'm going to start fresh. Some stories that I really want to continue may be transferred to that account and some may not. I'm still not sure yet. My new pen name will be PaintedRoses. I hope you all come read my new work and I'm truely sorry for this.**

**-Punky**


	22. CONTINUATION!

**A/N: This story will be continued on my new account, PaintedRoses. I hope you all review. I'm sorry if I've made you all hate me and I hope you all forgive me for this. Again, I'm making a new account because With so many stories to update and my own book to work on Writing is no longer fun for me. So I'm starting fresh. And if it's fun again I'll be more motivated to update. I'm so so sorry. I actually crued last night cuz I felt bad. I hate not finishing my stories. I'm so sorry guys.**

**-Punky**


End file.
